Harry Dursley
by yotma
Summary: Cette fois ci, je ne vais pas vous faire de résumé, car je ne veux rien vous dire, je veux que vous fassiez votre propre opinion. Bonne lecture. Abandonnée car en réécriture sous le nom d'enfant ou soldat
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

A l'hôpital de Londres, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley attendaient avec angoisse l'arrivée du médecin. Ils avaient tellement peur de le perdre, de perdre le petit garçon qui était entré dans leur vie un soir d'Halloween. Pétunia s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait ouvert la porte et avait vu sa soeur devant. Lily tenait un sac et un berceau. Elle lui avait fourré le berceau dans les bras et lui avait dit la voix tremblante, pleine de sanglot :

_-_On ne peut en élever qu'un. Prends celui-là. On reviendra le chercher quand il aura onze ans.

Avant que Pétunia puisse dire quoi que se soit, Lily s'était volatilisée et lui avait laissé un bébé de l'âge de son Dudley. Un petit garçon aux doux yeux verts et à la chevelure ébourriffée. Elle avait craqué devant son regard doux et sa bouille innocente. Elle avait décidé de l'aimer comme une mère. Vernon aussi avait craqué pour le bébé. Et donc Dudley et Harry avaient été élevés comme des frères. Le petit garçon était espiègle et joueur. Mais il faisait aussi le bonheur de ses parents. Jusqu'à ce qu'il court après son ballon et que la voiture le percute. Ils avaient tellement peur de le perdre. C'était leur fils, peut-être pas de sang, mais de coeur. Pétunia se mordait le poing et se moquait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis que Vernon regardait vaguement devant lui, tremblant de terreur à l'idée que le médecin lui apprenne la mort de son fils. Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer, il se souvenait de la fois où son fils avait été poursuivi par le molosse de la rue d'à côté, et qu'il s'était réfugié dans ses bras, tremblant de peur. Il avait aimé consoler son fils, lui frotter tendrement le dos en le rassurant, voir le regard ébloui de son petit garçon quand il avait chassé le chien, il était son héros. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Il ne voulait pas perdre son Harry, il ne voulait pas perdre son tout petit garçon. Son petit garçon si courageux qui n'avait pas hésité à monter dans l'arbre pour aider son frère. Il voulait que son enfant continue à l'écouter avec de grands yeux émerveillés quand il lui racontait des histoires, ou l'entendre éclater de rire avec ses blagues à trois centimes. Il leva les yeux vers la salle d'opération et se tendit quand il vit le chirurgien en sortir.

Comme dans un cauchemar, son cerveau fit passer la scène au ralenti. Il voyait le médecin avancer lentement vers lui, le visage fermé, les traits tirés, des marques sombres sur sa blouse, de la sueur coulant le long de sa figure. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait plus savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est d'avoir son fils contre lui, sentir sa respiration, son petit coeur battre contre sa poitrine, son souffle faire voleter ses mèches noires, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait plus entendre cette voix masculine lui dire :

_-_Je suis désolé, nous avons fait tout ce qui était humainement possible. Mais les blessures étaient trop graves.

Il ne voulait pas entendre le cri de douleur de sa femme, il ne voulait plus entendre ses sanglots sur son épaule, il ne voulait plus voir le regard las du chirurgien, il ne voulait plus voir le regard rempli de pitié des infirmières. Il ne voulait plus rien comprendre. Il venait de perdre son fils... Non ! Son petit Harry était un sorcier, il était fort, il s'en sortirait toujours. Il le savait. Son fils était le plus fort. Il s'en sortirait. Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps, puis poussa le cri d'un animal blessé et serra sa femme contre lui. Ce n'était pas vrai ! C'était un cauchemar ! Son fils était dans sa chambre en train de parler avec sa peluche, en train de lui raconter toute sa petite vie du haut de ses cinq ans, et non pas mort, rigide et froid dans cette salle d'opération glacée et impersonnelle. Il sursauta quand une voix féminine hurla :

_-_DOCTEUR RHUN ! DOCTEUR RHUN ! VENEZ VITE, SON COEUR VIENT DE REPARTIR !

Le médecin retourna en courant dans la salle d'opération, puis une heure plus tard, il revint auprès du couple éploré et leur dit avec un sourire soulagé :

_-_Votre petit bonhomme est un battant.

_-_Co... Comment ? Demanda Pétunia en larme ne voulant pas y croire.

_-_Il va survivre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais son coeur est reparti tout seul, il est sauf.

Pétunia et Vernon s'embrassèrent fougueusement et embrassèrent le chirurgien qui éclata de rire. Vernon demanda :

_-_Peut-on aller le voir, s'il vous plaît ?

_-_Il est en salle de réanimation. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Dit le médecin en voyant les cernes noires sous les yeux du couple. L'opération avait duré plus de dix-huit heures et d'après ce qu'il pouvait remarquer, ils n'avaient pas quitté la salle d'attente.

_-_Nous ne le laisserons pas tout seul ici. S'il vous plaît. Plaida Pétunia.

Le médecin, comprenant leur douleur et leur peur à l'idée que leur petit garçon ne se réveille pas, leur dit:

_-_D'accord, mais vous devrez mettre des protections afin de n'amener aucun germe dans la pièce, car son système imunitaire est très affaibli.

Il les emmena se changer, puis les Dursley veillèrent avec tendresse leur petit dernier, Dudley était chez des amis et attendait avec angoisse les nouvelles de la santé de son petit frère. Ils se relayaient devant le lit d'hôpital où reposait leur petit garçon, faible et tellement pâle que s'il n'y avait pas le mouvement de sa poitrine, ils pourraient le croire mort. Leur petit bébé se confondait avec la blancheur des draps, sa peau était si blanche alors qu'il avait normalement la peau bronzée, sa petite main était flasque sur le drap. Pétunia sentit ses lèvres trembler en voyant ses cheveux habituellement en bataille, plaqués sur son crâne. Elle se jura que s'il se réveillait, elle ne l'embêterait plus avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient mieux en bataille et lui en vie. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, puis prit la main de son fils et la serra, lui prouvant qu'elle veillait sur lui. Qu'elle veillait sur son sommeil. Ils se relayèrent deux semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, Vernon sentit une pression sur sa main. Il leva brutalement la tête et vit que son petit bébé bougeait. Il allait se réveiller. Oh mon dieu ! Il allait vraiment se réveiller. Vernon appela sa femme qui arriva en courant et elle se plaça de l'autre côté du lit. Ainsi quelque soit l'endroit où il regarderait, il y aurait quelqu'un pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Pétunia sentit des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues quand elle vit les magnifiques émeraudes de son fils s'ouvrir. Harry avala sa salive, referma les yeux puis réussit à chuchoter :

_-_Par le diable, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Vernon et Pétunia cessèrent de pleurer et regardèrent leur enfant avec stupeur. Leur Harry ne parlait pas aussi bien d'habitude. Et puis il n'utilisait pas cette expression et puis... Et puis il les connaissait. Pétunia craignant un vilain tour de magie demanda :

_-_Et qui êtes-vous donc ?

_-_Je... m'appelle Steven Tyler Henderson. Et ça ne me dit pas la raison de votre présence à mes côtés. Je ne vous ai jamais vu que je sache.

Pétunia soupira, la magie avait encore fait des siennes. Elle aurait pu rire de cela, si ce n'était pas son fils la victime de cette mauvaise farce. Elle fourragea dans son sac, puis sortit un petit miroir de poche et montra à... Steven son reflet. L'homme dans le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans poussa un couinement d'horreur et s'écria avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

_-_M... mais je suis un gamin ?!

Le choc fut si brutal qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience. Pétunia expliqua à son époux, que l'âme d'un homme était dans le corps de leur petit garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais que cela devait être un produit de la magie. Vernon murmura :

_-_Mais c'est notre fils, notre bébé. Il est à nous depuis ses un an. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce qu'il a changé. Je ne serais pas un bon père si je faisais cela. J'aime mon fils. Et s'il a changé, alors nous l'aiderons à s'adapter à notre monde et au monde de la magie.

_-_Je t'aime Vernon. Dieu que je t'aime.

Ils restèrent des heures à attendre le réveil de leur petit garçon, puis quand le soleil fut au zénith, il ouvrit à nouveau ses prunelles vertes. Pétunia caressa tendrement ses cheveux noirs et eut un doux sourire quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Il murmura :

_-_Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

_-_Non, je suis désolée.

_-_Alors je ne m'appelles plus Steven.

_-_Non, tu t'appelles maintenant. Harry Potter. Répondit doucement Pétunia.

_-_Quoi ? Harry Potter ?! Le petit sorcier de J.K Rowling ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il avait un an. Qui a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?! S'exclama Steven qui avait lu les livres de sa nièce d'adoption.

Pétunia devint blême en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, James et Lily élevaient le mauvais survivant. Elle eut un sourire énorme en se disant que c'était bien fait pour eux, puis lui répondit :

_-_Je ne sais pas qui est cette J.K Rowling, mais oui, tu es Harry Potter. Et si c'est toi le survivant comme les sorciers l'appellent, alors tu auras l'entraînement de sorcier que tu dois recevoir. Dès que tu iras mieux, tu rentreras à la maison, et nous irons chercher des livres de magie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_Fai... faire de la magie ? Je vais faire de la magie ? Murmura l'enfant avec un air ébahi.

_-_Oui. Vernon et moi t'aiderons à garder les pieds sur terre. Répondit doucement Pétunia en passant une main dans les cheveux en bataille du petit garçon.

_-_Merci. Mais pour les autres qui êtes vous vis-à-vis de moi ?

_-_Ton oncle et ta tante Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, bien que nous souhaiterions bien être plus. Soupira la femme.

_-_Dans les livres de Rowling, vous n'êtes pas décris comme étant aussi gentils.

_-_C'est qu'elle ne nous connait pas fiston. Pouffa Vernon qui revenait avec un tasse de café pour son épouse. Normalement, le médecin devrait venir t'osculter dans quelques minutes.

_-_Et nous rentrerons chez vous ? Demanda le gamin, de plus en plus excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle vie.

_-_Non, chez nous. Tu as ta place là-bas. Lui dit tendrement Vernon en lui embrassant le front.

_-_Vraiment ? Demanda Harry avec de grand yeux remplis de joie.

_-_Oui. Répondit Vernon avec un doux sourire.

_-_Je crois que je vais adorer vivre parmis vous. S'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire ravi.

Il se tut quand le médecin arriva et l'osculta. Il l'emmena faire des radios et des scanners, puis le ramena dans la chambre afin d'attendre les résultats. Il discuta avec Pétunia et Vernon qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et voulaient pouvoir chouchouter leur fils chez eux. Au bout de vingt minutes, une infirmière arriva avec les résultats. Le médecin les analysa avec attention, puis se tournant vers Harry lui dit :

_-_Tu es vraiment unique mon petit bonhomme.

_-_Et pourquoi donc serais-je unique, docteur Rhun ? Demanda Harry.

Le médecin observa avec stupeur l'enfant de cinq ans qui venait de parler comme un adulte de trente ans. Il répondit ne pouvant s'empêcher de le vouvoyer:

_-_Parce que même si vous allez devoir porter un plâtre à la jambe et au bras gauche, ainsi qu'une minerve, rien ne vous empêche de rentrer chez vous.

Pétunia lui demanda :

_-_Quand peut-il partir ?

_-_Et bien, le temps de l'habiller, de signer son bon de sortie et c'est tout. Répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire.

_-_Merci.

Pétunia alla fouiller dans un sac qu'elle avait ramené, et sortit des vêtements pour enfant. Ensuite, elle prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras et le nettoya. Enfin, elle l'habilla. L'homme dans le corps de ce petit garçon était écarlate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ? Lui, l'un des meilleurs agents de l'unité anti-terroriste d'élite, appelée communément les Ghosts. Il mesurait normalement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit et maintenant il avait la même taille qu'un nain de jardin. Il était encore plus petit que son chien. Par tous les enfers, il était maudit, il était Harry Potter en culotte courte. Ah ! Son chef se moquerait bien de lui s'il le voyait. Incapable de faire un pas sans grimacer de douleur... Et puis c'était quoi ces poignées d'amour là ? Oh! Par tous les dieux. Il faisait du gras... Ah non, hors de question ! Il allait refaire le même entraînement que sur l'île de Marajo au Brésil. Mais pour l'instant, il allait découvrir la vie du petit Potter. Il poserait les questions qu'il fallait pour ne pas faire de boulettes.

Pétunia entra dans sa chambre et vit son fils regarder avec horreur ses rondeurs enfantines, et surtout sa petite taille. Elle l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura :

_-_Tu mesurais quelle taille ?

_-_Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Et là, regardez-moi, je suis un nain, je suis un gros nain. Une boule naine. Se plaignit Steven... enfin, Harry.

_-_Tu n'as que cinq ans. Mais tu vas grandir. Permets nous de t'aimer comme notre fils. Pouffa Pétunia devant la remarque de son fils adoré.

_-_Oui, je vais un peu nerveux au début, mais j'accepte avec joie... Maman. Chuchota le petit garçon en serrant sa « mère » contre lui.

Pétunia folle de joie de retrouver son fils, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena afin de rejoindre Vernon qui les attendait avec impatience à l'accueil. Quand il s'approcha du petit garçon, il l'entendit distinctement lui dire :

_-_Papa, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras.

Vernon fou de joie attrapa son fils et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il était tellement heureux, il avait retrouvé son fils, son petit garçon. Bon d'accord, il avait l'âge mental d'un adulte de trente ans, mais il allait quand même pouvoir le papouiller, le pouponner, l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Ah non, ses onze ans. Sauf si ses parents oublient qu'ils ont un autre fils. Ce serait tout bonnement génial. Il porta son Harry avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait avoir. Accompagné de son épouse qui boudait parce qu'elle ne tenait plus Harry dans ses bras, il retourna à leur voiture. Vernon déposa avec une délicatesse excessive son fils, lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité et lui murmura :

_-_Voila mon trésor. Tu veux boire quelque chose quand on sera retourné à la maison ?

_-_Je ne pense pas que vous accepterez que je m'abreuve d'un nectar des dieux appelé communément onze septembre. Osa demander Harry.

_-_C'est un jus de fruit ? Demanda naïvement Pétunia.

_-_Heu... pas vraiment, en fait, c'est un cocktail à base de rhum, de gin, de vin d'orange et de sirop de fraise. Ça réveillerai un mort. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je crois que tu es un peu trop jeune. Du lait fraise. Ce serait beaucoup mieux. Oui, beaucoup mieux. Répondit Vernon qui ne voulait pas, en plus, que son fils tombe en coma éthylique.

Harry soupira, puis accepta le lait fraise. Pétunia pouffa de rire, puis le gros break quitta l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Harry regarda avec étonnement le paysage qui passait devant lui. Ils mirent un peu plus d'une heure pour rentrer à Privet Drive. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Vernon s'arrêta rapidement, puis sortit délicatement Harry comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile du monde. Harry adora cette sensation de protection, lui qui ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ensuite, il le déposa sur le canapé et lui dit :

_-_Repose-toi mon ange. Tu dois être fatigué. Le médecin nous a bien dit de te ménager. Alors tu vas te reposer, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

_-_D'accord papa. Répondit Harry en baillant.

Vernon resta avec lui et avec son frère. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit un petit garçon un petit peu plus grand que lui, et largement plus gros, venir vers lui. Un bébé cachalot, ce gosse allait claquer d'un infarctus avant ses quinze ans s'il continuait comme cela. Vernon garda ses deux enfants et fit même la cuisine, tandis que Pétunia allait sur le Chemin de Traverse. En effet, elle avait déjà fait des courses avec sa soeur quand elle était petite et elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur et y pénétra. Elle alla voir Tom, le gérant du pub et lui dit :

_-_Mon fils est un sorcier, et je souhaiterai aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_-_Bien sûr. Répondit gentiment Tom.

_-_Merci. Le remercia Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

Le vieux sorcier l'emmena devant le mur à l'arrière du pub, puis ouvrit une arcarde qui amena Pétunia sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle alla directement à Gringotts, et ouvrit un compte pour Harry et y versa deux cent livres qu'elle changea en gallions et demanda à ce qu'il soit rémunéré. Ensuite, elle changea de nouveau deux cent livres et alla à Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter des livres de magie pour son bébé. Elle lui acheta l'Histoire de Poudlard, ensuite, un livre de Potion, un autre d'Enchantement, de Métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, de Divination, de Runes, d'Arithmancie, Magie sans Baguette, Occlumancie, Transformation Animagus et Transplanage. Quand elle eut terminé ses achats, elle les paya, puis alla acheter des ingrédients de potion.

Comme elle ne savait pas quoi prendre, elle prit de tout faisant le bonheur du vendeur et le malheur de son portefeuille. Puis elle alla à la ménagerie magique et tomba en amour devant un magnifique oeuf blanc et un oeuf rouge. Le vendeur ne savait pas ce que cela était, mais il accepta quand même de les lui vendre. Enfin, elle alla dans un magasin pour enfants et acheta un jeu d'échec version sorcier. Elle marcha avec difficulté, son champ de vision totalement occulté par la pile de livres et de paquets qu'elle avait acheté. Elle faillit plus d'une fois se cogner contre les murs ou bousculer des sorciers qui se moquaient d'elle. Elle zigzagua jusqu'à l'arcade et pénétra avec prudence dans le pub. Tom ouvrit de grands yeux quand il la vit arriver. Il délaissa son zinc et se précipita sur elle afin de l'aider à transporter ses affaires. Toute joyeuse, elle l'amena vers la voiture et il l'aida à mettre les paquets dans le coffre. Après un dernier au revoir au sympathique tavernier, elle rentra chez elle toute contente de ses achats.

Alors qu'Harry dormait profondément, Pétunia avec l'aide de Vernon et celle minime de Dudley, transformèrent l'immense grenier en une magnifique chambre. Puis ils installèrent près de la fenêtre et de la cheminée un laboratoire de potion. Ils avaient travaillé très dur et quand ils descendirent, ils virent Harry qui continuait à dormir toujours aussi profondément. Sauf qu' un repas bien chaud les attendait. Vernon et Pétunia embrassèrent le petit garçon qui grogna dans son sommeil. La petite famille mangea avec délice ce que leur poussin avait préparé, puis retournèrent terminer la chambre.

Vernon démonta le lit et le remonta dans l'ancien grenier, fit la même chose avec l'armoire et répara la vieille bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Tous les trois se regardèrent avec fierté, la chambre était magnifique et rutilante. Pétunia fit le lit et aéra la pièce. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle referma la fenêtre afin que son Harry ne tombe pas malade, puis elle descendit, amena un Harry tout flasque dans la salle de bain, le nettoya consciencieusement, puis l'habilla pour la nuit et le coucha dans la nouvelle chambre, sans qu'il ne se réveille une seule fois.

La pièce faisait toute la surface de la maison et possédait quatre fenêtres, une sur chaque face. Le parquet en chêne et les poutres apparentes faisaient de cette pièce un endroit chaleureux. Les murs étaient peints en blanc cassé. Le plafond était en lambri doré. Ils avaient rangé les livres dans la bibliothèque et les ingrédients de potions dans un ancien meuble de cuisine qui servirait à Harry de paillasse pour faire ses potions. L'oeuf blanc qu'elle avait acheté trônait fièrement sur un coussin chaud, sur une petite table basse près du radiateur. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, Pétunia éteignit la lumière, ne laissant qu'une petite veilleuse afin que son petit ange ne soit pas dans le noir le plus complet. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et plaça l'oeuf rouge sur un coussin près du radiateur pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

Tous dormirent du sommeil du juste et même Harry malgré sa sieste. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était aimé et foi de lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de tout gâcher. Il allait être le plus adorable fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Et il serait le meilleur des frères, aidant Dudley à s'épanouir et à perdre du poids.

S'enfonçant dans le sommeil, il découvrit une vie différente de la sienne, la vie du petit garçon qui était mort, de Harry Potter. Ses parents l'aimaient tellement que s'en était adorable. Il découvrit aussi une puissance dévastatrice qui se cachait dans un coin de son corps. La magie du petit. Et cette magie ne l'appréciait pas, mais pas du tout, car il avait prit le corps de son Harry. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il lui expliqua le peu qu'il savait et que s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait laissé cet enfant à cette si formidable famille. Il fut le plus sincère possible et la magie décida de lui faire confiance. Elle ne lui octroya qu'une infime partie de sa puissance afin de le tester avec l'intention de lui donner le reste quand il aurait fait ses preuves, mais cela était suffisant à lui donner le vertige. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire attention. C'était une arme, voilà, c'était comme une arme. La magie pouvait être dangereuse à celui qui ferait n'importe quoi. Il décida non pas de ne jamais l'utiliser, mais bien de l'utiliser le plus possible afin de la contrôler et de ne pas causer de catastrophes, faisant ainsi preuve d'un sagesse rare.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il se réveilla le lendemain très étonné d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut stupéfait en voyant sa chambre. Elle était magnifique, grande, belle, spacieuse et très chaleureuse. C'était le paradis sur terre. Il s'assit et découvrit un oeuf blanc sur une table basse. Il regretta vraiment ses plâtres, car il ne put aller voir ce que cela était. Il sursauta légèrement quand il vit son père apparaître et lui dire :

_-_Alors, elle te plait, mon chéri ?

_-_Elle est magnifique, elle est vraiment superbe. Merci, merci, papa. Répondit Harry avec sincérité.

_-_Ta mère et ton frère ont aidé. Dit Vernon avec un sourire fier en bombant légèrement le torse.

_-_Tu pourras les embrasser pour moi ? Demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

_-_Avec plaisir. Ta mère va arriver avec ton repas, car il est hors de question que tu descendes ou que tu restes sans manger.

_-_D'accord, papa. Je t'aime, papa.

Vernon sentit son coeur se remplir de joie et de bonheur, son petit l'aimait, il avait eut peur qu'Harry le déteste, maintenant qu'il avait changé, mais non, il restait le même petit garçon affectueux. Après un dernier baiser sur le front, Vernon quitta la maison pour son entreprise de perceuses en sifflotant joyeusement.

Harry resta trois semaines dans sa chambre, avec interdiction de se lever. Dudley lui avait prêté sa télévision, et Harry, au lieu de regarder les programme pour enfants, regardait les informations nationales et internationales, observait les fluctuations de la bourse. Prenant l'argent de poche que son père lui avait mis sur son compte, il le plaça en bourse et multiplia par dix la mise de départ par des choix judicieux. En plus de faire fortune, Harry décortiquait la presse et convainquit son père de faire l'investissement dans de nouvelles machines afin que l'entreprise de son père se diversifie et ne s'effondre pas en cas d'une baisse des ventes. Il donna ainsi de bons conseils à son père et augmenta le capital de la famille Dursley de cent cinquante pour cent en une semaine grâce à la spéculation. Il achetait des actions à bas prix et les revendait quelques heures plus tard le double, voire le triple se faisant ainsi une monstrueuse plus value. De plus, il faisait disparaître une partie des gains afin de ne pas payer d'impôts dessus, faisant ainsi une belle petite fraude fiscale. De cette façon, la famille Dursley devint une famille riche en moins de deux ans avec une fortune estimée officiellement à plus de cinquante millions de dollar et officieusement à plus de deux cent cinquante millions caché dans les paradis fiscaux et à Gringotts pour plus de la moitié.

La Grunning, grâce à une idée d'Harry, inventa un métal inifugé, résistant à la chaleur extrême et à une brusque refoidissement, et qui restait souple et élastique. Quand Vernon Durlsey en fit part au monde, toutes les agences spatiales et aéronautiques se jetèrent sur sa petite entreprise qui devint leadeur mondial dans ce métal révolutionnaire, qui n'aurait fait son apparition que dans vingt ans, Harry n'ayant aucun scrupule à utiliser ce qu'il connaissait pour faire que sa vie soit parfaite et que sa famille et lui soit libre de tous problèmes financiers. Il avait l'intention aussi de donner les plans à son père d'un moteur révolutionnaire qui était déjà révolutionnaire de son temps et que personne ne voulait car n'utilisant pas les énergies fossiles. Mais ça, il le lui donnerait plus tard quand ils commenceront à s'essouffler.

Mais il n'était pas encore là. Durant son temps d'alitement, Harry ne faisait pas que spéculer, il passa le reste de son temps libre à lire les livres de magie. Il apprit à reconnaître les ingrédients les plus utilisés dans le monde magique. Il apprit leurs particularités, leurs effets et avec quels éléments on pouvait ou non les mélanger. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se lever afin de faire sa première potion. Mais en attendant, il avait fait de profondes scéances de méditation afin de pouvoir avoir un meilleur contrôle sur sa magie. Le peu qu'il avait, il apprenait à le contrôler grâce à la magie et grâce aux livres que sa mère lui avait acheté. Il commençait calmement en faisant tout simplement apparaître une petite boule de lumière. Rien que ça, il lui avait fallu quinze jours de dur labeur, mais pour lui c'était énorme. Après avoir été capable de faire apparaître une boule de lumière, il tenta de faire voleter la petite boule lumineuse. Dudley adorait regarder son frère s'entraîner, c'était tellement magique. Au bout d'une semaine, il réussit à la faire voleter dans toute la pièce. Dudley l'applaudit vigoureusement. Harry regarda attentivement son frère et lui dit :

_-_Tu devrais perdre un peu de poids.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda agressivement Dudley.

_-_Parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon frère. Répondit sérieusement Harry.

_-_...

_-_L'excés de poids peut entraîner des maladies cardio-vasculaires, tu peux faire une attaque cardiaque.

_-_Vr... vraiment ?! Répondit Dudley assez effrayé.

_-_Oui, vraiment.

_-_Tu... tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda le petit garçon.

_-_Oui, je connais quelque chose qui absorbe les graisses. Mais ensuite, je t'aiderai à t'entraîner. On s'entraînera dans la cave, il y a plus de place. Au début, ce sera dur, mais ensuite ce ne sera qu'une question d'habitude. D'accord ?

_-_D'accord. Je suis d'accord.

_-_Bien. Je dirais à maman de nous faire un repas spécial qui nous permettra de ne pas prendre de poids.

_-_Pffuuu !!! Tu seras là pour m'aider ?

_-_Oui, n'aies pas peur. Je serais là jusqu'à ce que cela devienne un automatisme et que tu le fasses par toi-même. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas tous les deux, c'est que Vernon, Pétunia et le médecin les avaient entendus. Le médecin de famille se tourna vers les deux parents et leur dit :

_-_Votre fils a eut une bonne idée. Dudley pourrait risquer de développer des maladies cardio-vasculaires s'il ne maigrit pas. Je vais vous donner un régime à suivre pour le faire maigrir.

_-_Bien.

Vernon et Pétunia furent ravis que leur fils se soit préoccupé de la santé de son frère. Maintenant que le médecin avait dit cela, il entra dans le grenier et retira le plâtre du petit garçon. Il allait lui dire que son muscle serait atrophié par le manque de mouvement, mais Steven savait comment ne pas perdre du muscle. Le médecin fut très étonné en voyant que le bras et la jambe d'Harry étaient en parfait état, sans la moindre perte musculaire d'aucune sorte. Surtout que dès qu'Harry fut debout, il crapahuta dans toute la chambre, ravi de pouvoir marcher. Le médecin se tourna vers ses parents et leur dit avec le sourire :

_-_Il est en pleine forme. Il court comme un cabri. Tu as mal mon petit ?

Harry s'assit sur son lit et testa patiemment son bras, sa jambe, ses doigts ainsi que ses doigts de pieds et le moindre de ses tendons. Il rouvrit les yeux, et répondit :

_-_Je vais bien, je n'ai mal nul part.

_-_Parfait. On va alors tester tes réflexes.

_-_Bien.

Après différents tests, le médecin déclara que l'enfant était en pleine forme et pouvait sortir. La petite famille fut ravie et Harry reçut l'interdiction absolue de jouer dans la rue. Ce qu'accepta le petit garçon. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le droit de se lever et que le médecin était parti, il fila faire sa première potion. Pétunia, Dudley et Vernon s'assirent sur son lit et l'observèrent la faire. A force de la lire et de la relire, il était capable de la réussir du premier coup. Elle avait la bonne texture, la bonne odeur d'oeuf pourri, et la bonne couleur de brun-verdâtre. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda :

_-_Maman, tu as des bouteilles en verre ?

_-_Oui. Je vais te les chercher mon ange.

_-_Merci, maman.

Pétunia revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un carton plein de bouteilles toutes fermées. Harry remplit un verre de cette "mixture", puis prenant un entonoire, il mit la potion dans trois bouteilles, les étiqueta et marqua le nom, les précautions d'emploi ainsi que les effets de la potion. Maintenant qu'elle était faite, il prit le verre qui avait eu le temps de refroidir et le donna à son frère. Dudley regarda ça avec abomination. Harry lui dit :

_-_Normalement, ça a le goût de l'odeur. C'est particulièrement répugnant, mais très efficace. Tu dois tout boire d'un trait.

Dudley prit le verre, une grande respiration, puis avala d'un coup la mixture. Harry dit à son père.

_-_Papa, ça risque de lui faire mal, car la potion va détruire la graisse et la peau en trop. Ça va être douloureux surtout quand elle avait réduire la taille de son estomac.

Vernon et Pétunia prirent leur fils dans leurs bras et tremblèrent quand Dudley cria de douleur. La potion le tortura vingt minutes, jusqu'au moment où Harry murmura à son oreille :

_-_Cela ne va plus durer longtemps, la douleur ne dure que vingt minutes et ensuite, tu seras un nouvel enfant.

Et en effet, vingt minutes après l'avoir bu, le gros garçon avait atteint le tour de taille qu'un enfant de son âge devait avoir et ce pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. Harry lui dit :

_-_La potion t'a complètement épuisé. Il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Mais d'abord, mange cela, c'est du chocolat. J'ai lu que le chocolat aidait à rendre une partie des forces. Alors tu manges ça, tu te brosses les dents et tu dors. Demain commencera l'enfer.

Dudley déglutit difficilement, mais obéit à son grand frère. Pétunia et Vernon demandèrent à Harry :

_-_Que va être cet entraînement ?

_-_Pompes, tractions, course à pieds, étirements, port de poids, on commencera tout doucement. Puis plus il aura de facilité, plus l'entraînement deviendra dur. Il faudra lui trouver un sport qui l'aidera à augmenter son agilité et sa force musculaire. Répondit le petit garçon en imaginant l'entrainement qu'aurait le pauvre Dudley.

_-_C'est une bonne idée. Harry ? Interrogea Vernon.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Que faisais-tu... avant ? Vernon avait du mal à imaginer que son petit garçon était en fait un adulte indépendant et qui n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais heureusement, Harry faisait en sorte que les Dursley se sentent indispensables pour lui.

_-_Je faisais parti de l'unité antiterroriste d'élite du Ghost. L'un des meilleurs, sans vouloir me vanter.

Ses parents furent un peu étonnés, l'horloge de famille sonna dix heure et Vernon dit :

_-_Il est tard, je dois aller travailler.

Après avoir salué toute sa famille, Vernon partit travailler. Pétunia alla s'occuper de la maison, et Harry décida de faire d'autres potions. Il désira faire toutes les mixtures du livre. Il alla prendre une bonne douche, puis quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il vit l'oeuf sur la table et décida d'aller voir ce que c'était. Il s'en approcha doucement et le toucha. La paroie était chaude et lisse. Brusquement dans le silence, un craquement retenti et l'oeuf commença à se briser. Ce que ne savait pas Harry, c'est que dans la chambre de ses parents, l'oeuf rouge se fissurait également.

Dans la cuisine, Pétunia fit tomber de la sauce tomate sur son chemisier. Maniaque, elle décida d'en changer et monta dans sa chambre. Là, elle entendit les craquements et se précipita vers l'oeuf. Elle s'accroupit devant et apparut un poussin tout nu et tout rouge. L'oisillon la regarda et laissa échapper une douce trille de joie. Pétunia fondit devant le petit oiseau et délicatement l'aida à sortir de sa coquille. Elle le serra contre elle avec tendresse et alla voir Harry pour lire un des livres sur les animaux magiques. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Harry avec un oisillon, mais tout blanc. Harry était en train de lire un livre et s'exclama :

_-_Tu es un phoenix blanc, tu es comme ton cousin le phoenix rouge, sauf que tu es blanc.

Pétunia toussota et Harry vit l'oisillon dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui dit :

_-_C'est un phoenix, maman.

_-_Un phoenix ? Que mange-t-il ?

_-_C'est omnivore, mais il doit manger sa coquille pour avoir la force de survivre.

Pétunia rentra dans sa chambre en courant et laissa l'oisillon manger sa coquille, puis le poussin devint un magnifique phoenix rouge. L'oiseau chanta et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Pétunia retourna dans la chambre de son fils et vit Harry avec un magnifique phoenix blanc.

_-_Hedwige, je vais t'appeler Hedwige.

Pétunia caressa tendrement son phoenix et murmura :

_-_Et moi je t'appelle Feudou.

Feudou lança une trille de joie, puis les deux phoenix s'envolèrent afin de jouer dans les airs. Pétunia toute heureuse laissa Harry seul et termina de faire le repas. Harry se secoua, puis alla chercher son livre de potion et se mit au travail. Il voulut d'abord faire des potions utiles, pimentine, potion contre l'acnée, contre les bleus et fortifiante. Mais avant, il en fit une qui chassait les fourmis, sa mère s'était encore plainte que ces insectes infestaient sa cuisine. Une odeur atroce sortit de son laboratoire et Harry dut ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer. Quand la potion fut terminée, Harry dévala les escaliers et croisa le regard mécontent de sa mère. Pétunia demanda :

_-_D'où vient cette odeur ?

_-_D'une potion contre les fourmis. Une goutte aux quatre coins de la maison, une formule et plus aucune fourmis dans toute la maison pendant un an.

_-_Et le jardin ?! Demanda Pétunia très intéressée.

_-_Je vais faire l'essai.

Il sortit dans le jardin et laissa tomber une goutte aux quatre coins du jardin, puis il se mit au centre du terrain qui, à vu de nez, était dans le salon, se mit en tailleur et commença l'incantation. Il se mit en transe, sa magie entra en résonnance avec la nature autour de lui et surtout cet acte de magie brisa les scellés qui contenaient sa magie. A cinq ans, il se retrouva donc avec la puissance qu'il aurait normalement dû recevoir à ses dix-sept ans. Il ressentait toute la magie du monde, il ressentait la joie des créatures magiques libres, la tristesse de ceux qui étaient liés au monde sorcier, la Magie avec un grand M. Se secouant mentalement, il s'extirpa de cette fascination et plaça la barrière afin d'empêcher les fourmis d'entrer dans le jardin. Il avait réussi le pire des tests, la plus part des sorciers oubliaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire et se perdaient dans la magie. La magie d'Harry lui fit alors totalement confiance et au lieu de bloquer ce que le garçon venait de recevoir, elle le lui laissa. Au ministère de la magie, cet acte fit exploser tous leurs détecteurs avant qu'ils puissent déterminer le lieu exacte de cette explosion de magie. Les sorciers ne comprenaient pas, ce pic avait déjà été ressenti le jour où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom avait été terrassé par la Survivante, Emilie Potter. Mais le pic se trouvait vers Londres alors que la fille-qui-avait-survécu se trouvait à Godric Hollow, au centre de l'Angleterre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant, c'était la même signature magique mais beaucoup plus puissante. Le département des Mystères décida de faire des recherches sur cette étrange force et donc cacha cette information jusqu'à ce que six ans plus tard, elle arrive aux oreilles du vieux citronoman.

Loin de cette décision, Harry était cajolé par sa mère folle de joie d'être débarrassée des fourmis. Maintenant que sa chambre avait bien été aérée, Harry décida de faire une potion contre les écorchures. Celle-là était plus difficile, mais moins ignoble. Il passa le reste de la journée à la faire. Alors que sa potion prenait de plus en plus la texture d'une pommade, il se trouva stupide en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des bouteilles et non des pots. Laissant mijoter la potion à feu très doux, il fila voir sa mère.

_-_Maman, aurais-tu des pots de confiture ?

_-_Mmhhhh !! je crois que oui. Dans la cave.

Comme sa mère était en train de faire le repas, Harry lui dit :

_-_J'y vais.

_-_Fais attention mon coeur, il n'y a pas de lumière dans les escaliers. L'ampoule a cassé.

_-_Alors je ferais une boule de lumière.

Harry ouvrit la porte, puis se concentrant légèrement, une boule lumineuse apparut près de lui et il put descendre les escaliers sans risquer la chute. Arrivé dans la cave, il fouilla un peu, puis découvrit un gros meuble rempli de pots de confiture et de bouteilles vides. Harry fit une danse de la victoire, puis il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se souvint d'un sort qu'il avait lu dans le nouveau livre d'Enchantement que sa mère lui avait acheté, c'était... le... sort... de réduction. Il leva les yeux vers le meuble, se concentra plus fortement et dit :

_-_**Reducto**

Après une légère secousse, le meuble prit la taille d'un lego. Ravi, Harry mit le meuble dans sa poche et remonta dans la cuisine. Avant d'y arriver, il entendit des voix d'hommes inconnus discuter avec sa mère d'un sort de haut niveau de magie effectué dans cette maison. Harry écouta et fut impressionné par l'aplomb de sa mère qui mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Les hommes la crurent et ils repartirent. Harry retourna voir sa mère et lui dit d'un air penaud :

_-_Je vais arrêter de faire de la magie sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

_-_Je me moque de ces sorciers pouilleux. Tu ne vas pas arrêter parce qu'ils sont idiots. Non, il faudrait trouver quelque chose qui empêcherait cette bande de vautour de te voir faire de la magie. Fulmina Pétunia.

_-_Oui, mais il faudrait le faire le plus vite possible, car j'ai une potion sur le feu. Elle peut rester encore douze heures sans problème, mais je crains le moment où l'odeur commencera à se dégager.

_-_Je vais appeler ton père.

_-_Bien maman. Je vais voir comment va Dudley.

Alors que Pétunia grondait contre les sorciers pour oser traquer leur petit garçon, Harry alla s'asseoir près de son frère et le regarda dormir très profondément. Il avait demandé à sa mère de faire du chocolat chaud, même s'il avait bien refroidi entre temps. Il prit la tasse et fit boire un peu de boisson à son frère qui eut le réflexe de l'avaler. Dudley soupira de soulagement tandis que la magie d'Harry lui dit que son frère allait plus que bien et qu'il se réveillerait en pleine forme le lendemain. Rassuré, il alla rejoindre sa mère et lui dit que Dudley allait très bien. Elle fut soulagée et lui annonça que son père reviendrait plus tôt afin de garder un oeil sur Dudley tandis qu'ils iraient sur le Chemin de Traverse trouver ce dont ils auraient besoin. En attendant, Harry fila dans sa chambre et lut l'histoire de Poudlard. Là, il découvrit tous les sorts dont il aurait besoin pour transformer leur maison en une forteresse qui les protègerait totalement des sorciers. Harry alla voir sa mère et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire. En tant qu'ancien agent des Ghost, il avait l'habitude de surprotéger sa maison contre les indésirables. Pétunia y réfléchit un instant, puis accepta mais elle rajouta :

_-_Cependant, il faut que tu aies l'accord de ton père.

_-_Pour faire quoi ? Demanda Vernon qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

_-_Pour que les sorciers ne reviennent pas nous embêter. Et comme cela, en cas de danger, aucun sorcier ne pourrait entrer dans la maison. Alors que penses-tu de mon idée ? Répondit Harry.

_-_J'aime bien, en plus comme cela « ils » ne viendront pas. Répliqua Vernon avec un grand sourire ravi.

_-_Ils ? Que représentent ce « ils » ? Demanda Harry.

Vernon et Pétunia ayant confiance en sa maturité et en sa roublardise lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire, la raison de sa présence ici. Steven qui avait cru que les parents d'Harry avaient été tués par Voldemort fut tout bonnement outré en apprenant qu'ils avaient décidé de l'abandonner pour élever leur fille. Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément puis leur dit :

_-_Nous devons leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

_-_Mais comment ? Demanda Vernon.

_-_C'est très simple, ils sont sorciers. Cependant, malgré cela ils ne peuvent lutter contre la loi. Alors utilisons la loi contre eux. Il faut leur retirer tous droits parentaux à mon sujet et ensuite vous m'adoptez tout simplement.

_-_Mais et les Potter, ils vont venir, non ? Remarqua Pétunia

_-_Oui, ou non. C'est la seule incertitude dans mon plan. Grimaça Harry.

Les deux parents se regardèrent puis s'exclamèrent :

_-_Et bien nous allons le mettre en place ton plan, mon trésor. Mais pour l'instant, allons sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de trouver les livres dont tu auras besoin.

Harry embrassa tendrement son père, puis sa mère et lui quittèrent le 4 Privet Drive afin d'aller à Londres. Au cas où ils rencontreraient la famille Potter, Harry avait prit l'appareil photo de son père. Alors qu'ils roulaient, Vernon appelait son avocat afin de tout mettre en place. L'avocat lui conseilla de retirer d'abord aux anciens parents leurs droits parentaux et ensuite d'adopter l'enfant. Vernon était très impressionné, car c'était ce qu'avait pensé son fils. Harry, il devait être en train de mettre son plan en action. Après quarante minutes de route, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le Chaudron Baveur. Pétunia trouva facilement une place, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le pub. Là, Pétunia vit sa soeur et son mari qui chouchoutaient une petite fille de l'âge de ses deux enfants. Elle pleurnichait pour avoir une nouvelle part de gâteau. Harry fit un clin d'oeil à sa « mère » et après avoir retiré le flash, mitrailla les Potter. Pétunia alla voir Tom et avant de pour dire quoi que se soit, le vieil homme lui dit :

_-_C'est pour le Chemin de Traverse ?

_-_Oui, merci.

_-_Venez.

Ils quittèrent la salle et Pétunia soupira de soulagement en voyant que les Potter n'avaient pas fait attention à eux. Quand ils entrèrent sur la rue sorcière, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits :

_-_C'est magnifique. Mais comment réussir à cacher autant de monde là ? C'est incroyable.

Pétunia alla à Gringotts changea de nouveau des livres en gallions, puis ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott. Harry alla immédiatement dans la partie des sorts puissants et de la magie ancienne. Il feuilleta quelques livres et prit ceux qui avaient les sorts les plus puissants et surtout un qui montrait le moyen d'empêcher quiconque de ressentir la magie et le magnifique sort de Fidelitas. Il allait prendre ce livre, et puis celui-là, et l'autre là et encore celui-la. En tout, il prit une quizaine de livres. Pétunia soupira, mais elle savait aussi que grâce à ces livres toute sa famille serait protégée des sorciers malfaisants et stupides. Elle emmena Harry à un glacier qu'elle avait vu, puis tous les deux dévorèrent une grosse glace merveilleuse. Pétunia se retrouva avec un petit garçon sur les genoux qui la serrait à l'étouffer. Harry était tellement heureux. Après la glace, ils allèrent dans la ménagerie magique et le petit garçon entendit des pleurs. Il regarda dans tous les sens, puis se dirigea vers les sanglots. Là, il vit un petit serpent blanc lové sur lui-même. Harry demanda :

_-Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?_

Le serpent leva la tête et Harry vit une immense détresse dans les yeux du reptile, le petit serpent murmura :

_-Ils ont tué ma maman, et m'ont enlevé. Je veux revoir ma maman. Veux pas resssster isssi._

_-Tu peux ressster avec moi. Sssssi tu veux._

_-Vrai ? Je pourrai ?_

_-Oui. Comment tu t'appelle ? _

-_Sssseti._

_-Ssss'essst un très joli nom._

Personne n'avait fait attention à ce petit garçon qui sifflait de concert avec un serpent blanc. Harry ouvrit la cage et prit le serpent dans ses bras. Le petit reptile s'enroula autour du cou d'Harry et celui-ci alla voir le vendeur et lui dit :

_-_Je veux ce serpent !

_-_Il n'est pas à vendre.

Harry décida de taper un gros scandale et se mit à hurler comme un possédé ou comme un enfant faisant un monstrueux caprice. Le vendeur ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le calmer, le lui vendit et dès que Pétunia paya, Harry se calma. Il se tourna vers le vendeur et lui dit avec un sourire diabolique :

_-_Désolé, je ne sais pas encore me tirer des larmes, mais donnez-moi deux ou trois mois, et je serais beaucoup plus convainquant.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il repartit alors qu'un homme blond regardait, stupéfait, l'enfant qui s'était joué de tout le monde avec brio. Il sortit du magasin et alla rejoindre le petit garçon. Il fut plus qu'étonné quand il vit l'enfant l'attendre bien gentiment un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le blond allait parler quand Harry le devança :

_-_Comment je sais que vous vouliez me parler ? Cela se lit dans vos yeux, vous devriez penser à faire de l'occlumentie, ça vous aiderait à être moins prévisible. Ma mère est en train de faire une razzia de tissus chez le couturier, donc nous avons tout notre temps, monsieur ... ?

_-_Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais, James Potter. Répondit froidement le sang pur.

_-_C'est normal, c'est la larve qui a aidé à ma procréation, je me nomme Harry James Potter, enfin, pour l'instant. J'espère que cette situation ne va pas perdurer.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Vous verrez mon cher, vous verrez. Oh ! Une chose, mon oncle et ma tante, sont des moldus.

_-_Des moldus ?! Lança Lucius avec un regard de dégoût.

_-_Oui, des moldus, sorcier !

Lucius sursauta sur le ton presque écoeuré qu'avait pris Harry pour dire le mot "Sorcier". Harry avec un petit sourire lui dit :

_-_C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Assez, oui. Répondit Lucius penaud.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils sont pitoyables. Ils ont évolué depuis le Moyen-âge. Ils deviennent de plus en plus tolérants, même s'il y en a toujours qui crachent sur ce qui est différent. Et puis entre nous, la société sorcière est bien plus arcaïque que la société moldue. Les choses changent, les moldus changent. Alors avant de haïr les moldus, apprenez à les connaître. Les connaitre, pas « le », mais « les ». Il n'y a pas qu'un moldu, il y en a des millions.

Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi. Cet enfant n'était pas normal, il avait l'air d'avoir cinq ans et pourtant mentalement il avait l'air d'en avoir beaucoup plus. C'était vraiment étrange. Il décida d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

_-_Je n'ai pour habitude de réfléchir sur des sujets aussi brûlants, alors laissez-moi le temps de m'adapter à ces nouveaux changements.

Lucius repartit les yeux dans le vague réfléchissant activement à ce que le jeune garçon lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il écoutait cet enfant, mais c'était plus fort que lui, sa magie le poussait, le forçait à faire cette introspection, lui qui avait toujours haï les moldus voilà qu'il était prêt à découvrir leur monde. Il rentra chez lui et découvrit sa femme qui se mit à trembler de terreur en le voyant rentrer si tôt. Lucius ressentit la plus grande horreur devant la peur de sa femme. Avait-il été un si mauvais époux ? Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et se rendit compte qu'il avait été monstrueux avec sa famille. Avait-il fallu que la magie le secoue pour qu'il s'en rende compte ? Il se leva, s'approcha de son épouse tétanisée et délicatement la serra contre lui. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Pardonne-moi. Je vais changer, je te le jure, sur ma magie. Je vais changer.

Narcissa lança un regard stupéfait vers son époux et lut dans son regard cette volonté de changer, alors elle lui dit :

_-_Je t'aiderai.

_-_Tu ne le regretteras pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais un parfait époux et un père exemplaire.

Ce jour et les jours suivants virent Lucius Malefoy changer, perdre en privé cette cruauté et cette violence. Il réussit à se faire aimer de son fils qui n'hésitait plus à aller chercher un calin dans ses bras. Lucius était encore un peu gauche dans ses étreintes, mais Draco les adorait. Il aimait de plus en plus son père et sa famille. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de cette transformation, mais il se jura de le trouver et de le remercier. Le parrain de Draco, Severus Rogue tomba sur le cul quand il vit les changements de son ami. Il n'était plus le salopard de mangemort, mais un mari dévoué, un père attentionné et un amant amoureux, le tiercé gagnant. Lui aussi comme Draco voulut connaître la raison de ce changement et quand il vit cette raison, il faillit mourir de rire. Sa vengeance contre Potter était parfaite. Il savait maintenant qui était le survivant, ce n'était pas la petite rousse de garde qui se cachait sous le lit dés que quelqu'un entrait dans la maison, mais bien le fils abandonné qui utilisait les sorts informulés à tout bout de champs pour le plaisir des yeux. Pour faire plaisir à Lucius, Draco et Narcissa gardaient leur air hautain devant les autres, alors qu'en privé, ils ne se gênaient pas pour déclencher des batailles de polochons qui ruinaient leur intérieur pour la plus grande rage des elfes de maison qui avaient tous été libérés.

Mais revenons au shopping des deux Dursley. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry et Pétunia décidèrent de repartir vers leur petit pavillon. Cependant, Harry dit à Pétunia :

_-_Maman, on fait développer les photos ? Comme cela on aura des preuves contre eux.

_-_D'accord mon ange.

Ils quittèrent l'avenue sorcière et allèrent chez un photographe afin de faire développer leur pellicule. Le vendeur leur promit de leur développer leurs photos en trois heures. Ravis, ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma et regardèrent Star War. Harry était vraiment heureux et à la fin de la projection, ils retournèrent chez le photographe, puis à la voiture et de là, au 4 Privet Drive. Arrivé là-bas, Harry se mit à rechercher le moyen d'empêcher les sorciers de sentir sa magie et il le découvrit dans un livre de magie ancienne. Il fit tout le rituel, puis dans une lumière éblouissante, toute trace de magie disparue. À partir de cet instant, le Ministère de la Magie perdit la trace de la signature magique d'Harry James Potter. Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas le survivant, alors on s'en moquait royalement. Maintenant que le sortilège avait fonctionné, Harry se frotta les mains et s'exclama d'un ton pompeux :

_-_Père, Mère. Cela vous ferait-il plaisir d'avoir une demeure digne de ce nom ?

_-_Avec plaisir, mon cher petit sorcier de mon coeur. S'exclama Vernon en embrassant tendrement son fils adoré.

_-_Je termine la potion et je m'y mets.

Harry fonça dans sa chambre, aggrandit le meuble, puis sortit des pots de confiture. Là, il remplit les pots de potion qui refroidissait et devenait de la pommade. Quand il eut terminé, il redescendit et sortit les livres pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il fouilla dedans et découvrit les sorts nécessaires à la transformation de la maison. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de mettre une puissante barrière qui faisait voir aux moldus et aux sorciers la maison comme elle l'avait toujours été. Ensuite d'un puissant sort, il aggrandit magiquement la taille de la propriété, passant de cent mètre carrée à plus de mille deux cent hectares. Les Dursley qui se trouvaient près de lui, ouvrirent de grand yeux stupéfaits devant ce que leur fils pouvait faire. Ensuite, Harry transforma la maison. Pétunia lui montra la photo d'un magnifique manoir et lui dit d'une voix un peu nerveuse :

_-_J'aimerai bien avoir cette maison.

Harry prit la photo et grâce à la magie transforma la maison en cette superbe demeure de rêve. Extérieurement, elle était parfaite. Mais intérieurement, elle avait la même disposition que l'ancienne. Alors il entra et la transforma jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait. En fait, Harry ne faisait pas grande chose, c'était sa magie et ses souvenirs qui faisaient tout le reste. Steven fut ravi de voir que son expérience en tant qu'agent secret et le fait d'avoir visité la Maison Blanche et surtout Buckingham Palace, pouvait autant aider. Ainsi, il avait recréé le mélange de deux dans l'intérieur de la maison, pardon, du manoir. Quand il eut terminé, Pétunia observa avec un air béat sa nouvelle demeure. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et poussa des cris de joie en visitant les différentes pièces. Harry décida d'installer sa chambre dans le grenier. Maintenant que tout était terminé, Dudley se jeta sur Harry et hurla :

_-_Je t'adore Harry.

Vernon serra fortement Harry contre lui, puis lui dit :

_-_Mon chéri, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

_-_Laquelle, papa ?

_-_Dans deux semaines, il y aura un jugement afin de retirer aux Potter leur droit de garde sur ta personne.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se jeta dans les bras de son père. Il était vraiment fou de joie à l'idée de faire vraiment partie de la famille Dursley. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une nouvelle maison, les Dursley s'intallèrent dans leurs chambres. Harry alla dans la sienne et rangea ses affaires, ses livres et ses potions. Ensuite, ils allèrent jouer dans leur jardin. Harry et Dudley se couraient après quand des centaines de personne apparurent d'un coup. Dudley se cacha derrière Harry qui se tint prêt à lancer un sort sur eux, même s'il ne connaissait que le sort reducto, ne s'étant en fait intéressé qu'aux Potions. L'une de ses personnes le salua et lui dit :

_-_Tu es l'élu ?

_-_Si vous dites élu comme celui qui a transformé face de serpent en esprit, oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ?

_-_Nous sommes de Hauts elfes et nos terres ont été détruites durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Notre peuple est à la recherche d'un endroit pour vivre et nous voudrions savoir si nous pourrions venir nous installer dans votre domaine ?

Harry appela les Dursley, et toute la petite famille y réfléchit. Pétunia était d'accord, Vernon aussi ainsi que Dudley qui trépignait d'excitation. Et donc Harry leur dit :

_-_Nous acceptons que vous veniez vous installer sur notre domaine.

_-_Nous vous remercions vous et la famille Dursley, Harry Potter.

_-_Appelez-moi Harry Dursley, car c'est bientôt le nom que je porterais.

_-_Bien. Répondit délicatement l'elfe.

_-_Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, tout court.

Les elfes le saluèrent avec respect, puis s'installèrent dans une forêt qu'ils firent apparaître. Pour remercier les Dursley, ils décidèrent de tenir la maison et entraient souvent en compétition avec Pétunia qui voulait faire le repas, de ce fait, c'était une bataille de tout instant qui faisait rire les Dursley et les elfes.

Durant les scéances d'entraînement, Harry poussait Dudley qui devait faire des tours de manoir et quand il pleuvait, il devait monter et descendre les escaliers en courant à petite vitesse. Après deux semaines d'entraînement intensif, Dudley cessa de vomir et de s'évanouir au bout de vingt minutes. Il pouvait suivre la cadence infernale de son frère qui s'entraînait encore plus durement. Le mardi venait de commencer, et toute la famille était prête à aller devant le juge, plaider leur affaire. Ils mirent presque trois heures avant d'arriver à Londres à cause des embouteillages, mais ils s'en moquaient, car leur dossier était en béton. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tribunal, Vernon leur dit :

_-_Soyons calme. Nous ne devons pas nous comporter comme des brutes ou nous risquons de perdre la garde d'Harry. C'est d'accord ?

_-_Oui, mon amour. Répondit Pétunia.

_-_Oui, papa ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en choeur.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans l'immense bâtiment et une assistante leur indiqua la salle dans laquelle ils devaient aller. Quand ils y pénétrèrent, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient seuls. Quelques secondes plus tard apparut leur avocat, puis le greffier. Et enfin à dix heure précise, à l'heure où l'affaire devait être jugée, apparut le juge... Mais pas d'avocat pour les Potter, ni les Potter. Et pourtant, ils avaient reçu une convocation officielle du tribunal. Le juge furieux de cette insulte à sa charge décida de retirer définitivement aux Potter leurs droits sur Harry et donna aux Dursley le droit de garde et l'autorisation d'adopter totalement Harry James Potter qui devint Harry Steven Dursley. Et ça, sans que l'avocat n'ait à dire la moindre chose. C'était le jugement le plus rapide de toute l'Angleterre. Les Dursley remercièrent le juge, puis repartirent avec leur avocat et quand ils furent sur l'esplanade, ils hurlèrent de joie, l'avocat hilare devant la joie de ses clients.

Dans le monde magique, Lucius Malefoy découvrit le changement de statut de son petit ami ( _voyez cela comme un ami qui est petit et pas autre chose_). Il avait eu raison, il n'était plus lié aux Potter, car maintenant, il était un Dursley. Lucius était ravi pour le petit garçon qui l'aidait à changer et il espérait vivement le rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il envoya la nouvelle au parrain de son fils en lui expliquant toute l'histoire. Severus Rogue, apprenant la nouvelle durant le repas, eut un fou rire mémorable terrorisant les élèves qui pensèrent vraiment que leur professeur venait de pêter une durite. Le reste du monde magique s'en moquait totalement, car le fils Potter n'était pas important, la fille, Emilie était indispensable, puisque c'était la Survivante. Les Potter avaient bien reçu la convocation, le greffier leur avait dit que le tribunal siègerait le 19 septembre, mais cela arrivait en même temps que la fête de leur petite chatte, alors ils décidèrent de ne pas y aller, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment important. Et de toute façon, avec leur fortune, ils pourraient toujours rattraper les choses.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le temps passa sur la vie des Dursley, avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses disputes et ses réconciliations. De nouveaux invités composés de loup-garous, de vampires, de sombrales s'invitèrent au 4 Privet Drive. Une harde de centaures et un troupeau de licornes s'installèrent dans l'immense forêt qui avait encore été aggrandie par Harry et les elfes. Après les centaures, se furent des fées des bois ainsi que des sirènes qui s'installèrent dans le lac qu'Harry avait créé avec l'aide des elfes. Le domaine était appelé Forêt de l'Harmonie par ses habitants non humains. Le peu d'humains qui habitaient le domaine étaient chouchoutés par les créatures magiques. Ainsi Vernon qui s'était perdu dans la forêt se retrouva face à un loup-garou qui lui indiqua poliment la sortie sachant que la lune était ronde et pleine. Tous les mois, Harry et sa famille allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et ils y rencontraient les Malefoy et un Severus Rogue ravi du mauvais coup d'Harry sur les Potter. Lucius qui avait un peu de mal au début, s'était fait un bon ami de Vernon. Narcissa parlait chiffon avec Pétunia et les trois enfants se disputaient sur le sport.

Pour les huit ans d'Harry, Pétunia envoya Feudou avec une invitation pour les Malefoy et Severus qui apparurent stupéfaits devant l'immense manoir. Ils furent encore plus frappés quand ils virent les Hauts elfes qui les accueillaient avec respect. Draco vit Dudley monter et courir dans les escaliers, c'était quelque chose que le jeune garçon adorait faire. Et ils tombèrent en plein milieu d'une bataille entre Pétunia et la cuisinière elfe. Les plats volaient dans tous les sens et Lucius se prit une tarte en pleine figure, de même que Vernon. Tous fuirent la cuisine et Harry d'un geste de la main nettoya sorciers et les moldus hilares.

A partir de ce moment, les deux familles et l'irrascible professeur de Potions s'invitèrent fréquemment les unes chez les autres, bien que Severus préfèrait rester chez les Dursley que chez lui. Une chambre avait été préparée pour lui et il y vivait quasiment tout l'été. Il aidait Harry et Draco à reconnaître les plantes magiques et à les faire pousser. Harry avait même réussi à installer un système de communication entre Malfoy Manor, Prince's Castle et le 4 Privet Drive. Ainsi, les trois familles allaient les uns chez les autres sans problème. La famille avait discuté sur la possibilité de changer de nom, mais ils décidèrent de garder le nom de 4 Privet Drive.

Lucius était heureux que son fils se soit fait des amis de Harry, un sorcier, et de Dudley qui lui apprenait le monde moldu. Les Malefoy étaient souvent présents pour soutenir Dudley durant ses matchs de boxe anglaise, le jeune garçon faisait une taille d'un mètre cinquante pour quarante cinq kilo alors qu'il avait neuf ans. Harry, avec ses entraînements, mesurait aussi un mètre cinquante pour trente cinq kilos. Tous les deux étaient grands pour leur âge et Draco commençait peu à peu à les rattraper. Les deux sorciers ne faisaient pas que du sport, ils faisaient aussi des transformations animagus, ils avaient commencé à sept ans et grâce à un sort qu'Harry avait découvert dans la bibliothèque des Prince, ainsi qu'à un entraînement digne des jeux Olympiques, à dix ans, ils y étaient arrivés.

Harry comme Draco pouvaient se transformer en trois animaux. Harry se transformait en loup noir, en tigre noir et en phoenix noir. Draco se transformait en loup blanc, en tigre blanc et en phoenix blanc. Leurs parents pêtaient de fierté devant l'avance de leur deux bambins alors que Dudley était accepté dans l'une des écoles les plus selectes d'Angleterre. Harry fut fou de joie, de même que ses parents. Dudley avait cru un instant qu'ils s'en moquaient, mais quand Pétunia révéla avec fierté que son fils était accepté à St Luke High School, Lucius fut impressionné et Dudley ravi que toute la famille le soutienne.

Tant qu'Harry et Draco n'entraient pas à Poudlard, ils allaient dans la même école et s'amusaient à faire des blagues vaseuses à leurs camarades et leurs professeurs. Draco était époustoufflé par l'ingéniosité de son ami qui n'eut aucun scrupule à prendre un cheveu de Lucius et à faire de la potion polynectar. Avec un sourire diabolique, il la modifia et la versa dans le système d'eau potable. Toute la ville de Londres se retrouva transformée en Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier qui discutait avec le Ministre depuis le début de matinée, eut un excellent alibi. Il savait ce que voulait faire son fils et Harry, et par le diable il les avait aidé à modifier la potion avec l'aide d'un Severus hilare. Les oubliators eurent du travail par dessus la tête, car ce n'était plus un ou deux moldus, mais bien la totalité de la population de Londres à qui il fallait modifier la mémoire. Ils travaillèrent comme des fous, ainsi que les Aurors et même tous les sorciers afin de rattraper cette catastrophe. Quand Lucius alla à Privet Drive pour ramener Draco, il découvrit Harry et son fils en train de parler du sort Fidelitas. Harry voulait protéger la maison et sa famille des sorciers. Lucius décida de l'aider et à eux trois lancèrent le sort. Harry devenant le gardien du secret. Seuls Severus Rogue, les Malefoy et les Dursley savaient où se trouvait le 4 Privet Drive. Ils firent la même chose pour Malefoy Manor et ce fut Draco qui devint gardien du secret. Pour tous les autres Moldus ou sorciers, ce numéro n'avait jamais existé, sauf pour les Potter et Dumbledore qui oublièrent pourtant une donnée importante les empêchant de retrouver ce qu'ils allaient bientôt rechercher avec frénésie.

Après le coup du polynectar, Harry et Draco firent du veritaserum qu'ils déversèrent de nouveau dans l'eau potable. Durant vingt-cinq minutes, tous les habitants de Londres se mirent à dire la vérité. Des couples se brisèrent quand certains crachèrent à l'autre ses quatre vérités et d'autres se créèrent quand les timides dirent à l'élu de leur coeur qu'ils étaient fous de lui ou d'elle. Les sorciers étaient en train de s'arracher les cheveux devant cette recrudescence de blagues. Lucius revint chez lui en larme tellement il riait et il lui fallut l'aide de Vernon pour s'asseoir. Leurs deux petits monstres faisaient tourner le ministère en bourrique, et cela, Lucius adorait.

Le 31 juillet 1991, Harry Dursley fêta ses onze ans dans le Manoir des Malefoy accompagné de ses deux frères de coeurs, Dudley et Draco. Les majorités des Sang purs ne voulaient même plus s'approcher des Malefoy, sauf certaines familles. Les Parkinson et les Zabini. Alors que Dudley dragait ouvertement Pansy Parkinson assez amusée et assez interressée, Harry et Draco mettaient au point une potion en poudre qui transformerait celui qui serait touché en l'animal terrestre qui le représenterait le mieux. Severus était fasciné par la facilité qu'avaient les deux amis à faire des potions. Alors qu'ils riaient comme des fous, une chouette se posa près d'Harry et lui tendit sa patte. Harry prit la lettre, caressa tendrement la chouette, puis l'animal s'envola. Le jeune garçon ouvrit l'enveloppe, lut le mot, referma l'enveloppe et froidement descendit. Draco trottina derrière lui en le suppliant :

_-_Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit. S'il te plait ?!

Mais rien. Harry se posta devant Lucius, Narcissa, Severus ainsi que sa famille et leur dit :

_-_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que durant toute l'année scolaire et cela pendant une longue année, j'empoisonnerai la vie quotidienne de centaine de pauvres étudiants

Poudlardiens...

_-_Tu as reçu ta lettre?! S'exclama Draco ravi, tandis qu'un professeur de Potions l'était moins.

_-_Oui. Répondit Harry.

Tous les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et entamèrent une gigue d'enfer. Vernon et Pétunia furent tout tristes, parce qu'ils allaient rester seul durant le reste de l'année. Cependant, Narcissa les rassura en s'exclamant :

_-_Et bien comme les enfants ne seront pas là, nous pourrons sortir entre amies.

_-_Ce sera avec un réel plaisir. Mon chéri avant que tu ne t'envoles avec ton jumeau spirituel, tu as ta liste de fournitures ?

_-_Oui, maman.

_-_Parfait, cela vous dirait-il de faire vos courses maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune envie de les faire en août, il va y avoir un monde fou.

Tous se regardèrent et acceptèrent avec joie. Ils prirent les listes de fournitures, puis allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Alors qu'Harry et Draco achetaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de leurs mauvais coups avec l'aide de Severus qui expliquait les effets de tel ou tel ingrédient, dans la rue Privet Drive apparurent les Potter. Ils furent stupéfaits en ne voyant plus la maison, il y avait le deux, le trois, et le cinq, mais pas de quatre et pas d'espace pour une maison entre les deux autres. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Ils demandèrent à la population, mais personne ne se souvenait d'un 4 Privet Drive. Les Potter retournèrent à Godric Hollow effondrés. Ils le furent encore plus quand Dumbledore arriva vers eux et leur dit :

_-_Mes enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

_-_Laquelle Albus?

_-_J'ai appris qu'il y a six ans, il y a eu une explosion de magie aussi puissante que le jour de la destruction de Voldemort. Cette explosion s'est passée dans la région de Londres, tellement puissante qu'elle a détruit tous les détecteurs de magie du Ministère. Alors j'ai voulu avoir le coeur net et j'ai testé Emilie, j'ai testé sa magie.

_-_Et ?

_-_Elle n'a pas de magie noire en elle. Si elle avait vraiment survécu à l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort, sa magie devrait être tachée de magie noire, mais là, rien. Je crois que nous avons fait une terrible erreur. Emilie n'est pas la survivante, mais Harry l'est. Il faut le ramener.

_-_Albus, nous ne retrouvons pas le 4 privet Drive, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai oublié le nom de famille de ma soeur. Dit Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

Le vieux sorcier tenta de se souvenir du nom marital de la soeur de Lily, mais en vain. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, la famille était sous Fidélitas. Mais qui l'avait fait ? Et comment retrouver Harry ?

_-_C'est une catastrophe. Si nous avons perdu Harry, qui pourra vaincre Voldemort. Nous devons prévenir le monde sorcier de ce rebondissement.

Loin de cette avalanche de catastrophes, Harry trouvait enfin sa baguette.

_-_Tu en as mis du temps. Persiffla Draco.

_-_Hey ! Je cherchais la meilleure et la meilleure me cherchait. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous ne nous séparons jamais. Roucoula Harry.

Harry mit un genou à terre, caressa tendrement sa baguette en lui murmurant d'une fausse voix chaude :

_-_Ô toi, belle parmis les belles, veux-tu te lier à moi et faire de moi le plus heureux des sorciers. SMACK !

Il l'embrassa tout en la caressant et la baguette se mit à luir, se liant à sa magie. Draco se moqua joyeusement de lui, mais il fit quand même la même chose qu'Harry. Ils avaient lu que faire cela permettait de lier une baguette à son sorcier et qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait la voler car elle ne réagirait qu'à la magie de son possesseur et brûlerait violemment le voleur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé, ils allèrent acheter leurs livres. Harry et Draco achetèrent un livre de potion avancée qui leur permettrait de continuer leurs mauvaises blagues à Poudlard. Quand ils eurent terminé leurs achats, ils allèrent chez madame Guipure afin de faire leurs uniformes. Draco lui demanda :

_-_Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

_-_J'hésite entre Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Mais je pencherai plus pour Gryffondor. En tout cas je te verrai bien à Serpentard. Répondit Harry.

_-_Moi aussi, je me verrai bien à Serpentard.

Harry éclata de rire, et lui dit :

_-_Faisons un serment, qu'importe la maison où l'on ira, on restera toujours des jumeaux spirituels.

_-_Je te le jure, mon frère.

Les deux enfants se serrèrent la main et leur magie fit le reste. Ils venaient de faire un serment inviolable et l'un comme l'autre avait bien l'intention de ne jamais le briser. Severus fut fier de ce qu'il venait de voir, les deux enfants allaient rester unis. C'était ça dont avait besoin Poudlard, une amitié qui dépassait le cadre des maisons. Quand leurs uniformes furent prêts, ils sortirent du magasin et croisèrent un jeune roux à l'air dégingandé et assez niais. Il leur dit :

_-_Vous savez quoi ?

_-_Non, mais je suis sûr que vous allez nous l'apprendre. Lança Harry avec un léger sourire tandis que Draco pouffait et que le sévère Severus Rogue avait un sourire sarcastique.

Le roux s'exclama :

_-_Et bien, le ministère vient de dire que ce n'est pas Emilie Potter la Survivante. Mais Harry Potter. Son frère.

_-_Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda Harry d'un ton grave alors qu'il tentait de retenir son rire.

_-_Savoir quoi ? Demanda le roux.

_-_Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture quand il avait cinq ans. Répondit Harry assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Severus Rogue avait entendu toute la conversation et dû utiliser tout son art d'occlumen pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Tous s'effondrèrent, le survivant était mort, c'était un cauchemar. Pendant que la population sorcière s'effondrait sur un pauvre gamin que personne ne connaissait et dont personne n'en avait rien eu à foutre avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était le survivant, Draco lança à Harry :

_-_T'es salaud quand même.

_-_Hey, je n'ai dit que la vérité. Harry Potter est mort durant quinze minutes. Et ensuite, il est devenu Harry Dursley.

_-_Petit malin.

Les deux jeunes garçons partirent rejoindre leur famille qui les attendaient devant Floriant Fortarôme, ravis d'avoir foutu la merde dans le monde magique. Ça c'était une chose que Steven avait toujours aimé faire, foutre la merde et laisser les autres s'en sortir seuls, ça permettait de voir qui était assez fort pour survivre. Lucius qui avait entendu la terrible rumeur s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :

_-_Alors, heureux ?

_-_Extatique. J'ai hâte de voir qui va se sortir de ce bourbier en premier ? Répliqua Harry en se frottant les mains d'un air démoniaque.

_-_Petit malin.

_-_Tel père, tel fils. Pouffa Harry devant la remarque de Lucius.

Avant de repartir, Harry et Draco lancèrent la potion en poudre et les deux anciens serpentards lancèrent un sort de vent qui éparpilla la potion. Ils déclenchèrent une autre catastrophe, tous les sorciers quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse furent transformés en animal. Les aurors qui arrivèrent virent des centaines d'animaux portant des robes de sorciers courant dans tous les sens. Les trois familles retournèrent à Malefoy Manor afin de fêter dignement les onze ans d'Harry alors que les deux enfants riaient comme des bossus, de même que Lucius qui savait que la potion avait réussi et Severus qui avait besoin de l'aide de Vernon pour reprendre sa respiration. Les deux enfants étaient de véritables petits démons.

Au repas, les Malefoy, Severus et les Dursley se racontaient des histoires de famille, les rires résonnaient bruyamment dans la demeure auparavant si sombre et qui maintenant était éclairée par les rires des enfants et par la joie des adultes. Narcissa ne savait toujours pas comment remercier ce gamin qui avait changé le monstre qu'on l'avait forcée à épouser en un homme charmant qu'elle voulait avoir comme mari. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son époux, après plus de vingt ans de mariage. Narcissa adorait les histoires de la famille Dursley et surtout la tante Marge. Dudley était en train de rire aux éclats alors que Pétunia racontait la rencontre Mollaire-Spirit le loup noir d'Harry et de ses autres animagi d'ailleurs. Le petit chien avait couru dans toute la maison de la tante Marge en beuglant comme un cochon poursuivit par un loup noir très joueur qui claquait des mâchoires à quelques centimètres de sa queue. Les Malefoy explosèrent de rire devant les bétises d'Harry. Mais le moment le plus amusant fut quand Dudley raconta la première transformation animagus d'Harry, quand il s'était retrouvé tout poilu et que leur mère avait dû totalement l'épiler. Le pauvre avait hurlé de douleur et avait raconté à tout le monde en classe qu'il faisait une allergie. Draco s'en souvenait encore et il n'en pouvait plus de rire. Il s'était toujours demandé la raison de la gêne de son jumeau spirituel, et bien maintenant, il était au courant.

Quand minuit sonna, ils étaient toujours à table à rire. Mais le baillement intempestif des triplés spirituels poussa les parents à amener leurs progénitures dans leurs lit. Harry dormait avec une peluche ressemblant terriblement à Hedwige, Draco en serrait une en forme de dragon et Dudley ronflait sans rien. Les parents savaient que Draco et Harry avaient encore besoin de doudou, car leur enfance n'avait pas toujours été joyeuse. Durant toute son enfance, Draco n'avait reçu de son père que des coups et des sorts et Harry était mort. Steven, Harry, c'était la même personne, sauf que l'adulte ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir cette peluche contre lui, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son vivant. Elle le réconfortait, il se sentait rassurer dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Mais les adultes savaient que le moment où ils n'en auraient plus besoin approchait.

Les deux familles passèrent leur temps entre Malefoy Manor et le 4 Privet Drive qui était devenu résidence principal de Severus. Mais les deux apprentis sorciers ne se gênèrent pas à faire des coups fourrés. Ils se moquaient totalement de la panique qu'avait déclenché Harry en disant que le fils des Potter était mort. Ces derniers recherchaient encore et toujours le nom d'épouse de Pétunia quand ils découvrirent la convocation du tribunal. James l'ouvrit et tomba dans les pommes. Sirius prit la lettre et la lut :

_Monsieur et Madame Potter vous êtes priés de vous présenter ce 19 septembre 1986 au tribunal des affaires familiales de Londres afin que soit statué votre droit de garde sur l'enfant Harry James Potter. _

Sirius siffla :

_-_Oh ! Merde. Je crois que James et Lily ont perdu le droit de garde d'Harry.

_-_C'est mon fils. Pleurnicha Lily. C'est mon bébé. C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS AVIEZ DIT DE LE LAISSER A MA SOEUR. QUE JE POURRAIS LE RETROUVER QUAND MA FILLE SERAIT MOINS DANGEREUSE POUR LUI. Vous nous avez menti... VOUS NOUS AVEZ MENTI.

Lily se précipita dans sa chambre et pleura toute sa souffrance. Mais elle devint folle de douleur quand la rumeur de la mort d'Harry Potter arriva dans les journaux. Elle passa son temps à pleurer, de même que Emilie qui aurait tellement voulu revoir son frère. Au fond d'elle-même, sa magie lui hurlait qu'Harry était bel et bien mort et pourtant toujours en vie. Elle ne comprenait pas cette sensation contradictoire. Le premier septembre arrivait le lendemain et elle espérait le travail intensif comme étudiante lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier cette souffrance.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Au manoir Malefoy, ce fut la panique complète. Ils s'étaient réveillés en retard et rien n'avait été préparé. Harry lança un sort de rangement, de même que Draco et toutes leurs affaires furent parfaitement rangées. Ensuite, ils réduisirent les malles, les mirent dans leurs poches et furent prêts à courir pour arriver à l'heure à King Cross. Grâce à la voiture modifiée des Malefoy, ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, et les deux enfants se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils cherchèrent un compatiment vide et en trouvèrent un vers le fond du train. Bien installés, Harry et Draco se lancèrent dans une monstrueuse bataille explosive. Les deux enfants ne se gênant pas pour tricher à tout va. Les jumeaux spirituels étaient engagés dans un combat épique quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et que le rouquin à l'air idiot apparut et leur demanda :

_-_Je peux venir, il n'y a plus de place nul part. Et puis quand elle m'a vu, Emilie Potter s'est enfuit en pleurant.

_-_Mmmhhh !!! Je suis vraiment... commença Harry.

_-_Désolé, mais seul ceux qui ont le même niveau que nous en matière de métamorphose...

_-_Peuvent venir dans ce compartiment.

_-_Et il s'avère...

_-_Que ce n'est pas...

_-_Ton cas. Alors tu ferais...

_-_Mieux de dégager...

_-_Avant que l'un d'entre...

_-_Nous n'ait l'idée de...

_-_Te tranformer en quelque chose...

_-_De pas naturel. Tu fermeras...

_-_La porte en sortant et tu...

_-_Le diras aux autres qu'on ne veut voir...

_-_Personne.

Le roux lança un regard noirci par la colère et quitta le compartiment en marmonnant des insultes. Les deux jumeaux spirituels allaient reprendre leur combat épique pour la gloire de la famille Dursley ou de la famille Malefoy quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fille aux cheveux touffus suivi par un petit garçon du même âge avec un visage lunaire. La fille demanda :

_-_Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapeau, Neville a perdu le sien.

_-_Tu viens de le rater de quelques secondes, enfin si ton crapeau est grand, à deux pattes et roux. Lança Harry.

_-_Heu... non. Répondit Neville en fronçant des sourcils.

_-_Ah bah alors ce n'était pas lui. Lança Draco.

_-_Mais si tu veux vraiment l'avoir, alors...

_-_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...

_-_Accio crapeau de Neville. S'exclama Harry.

_-_CRÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Tous les élèves observèrent avec stupeur le crapeau qui volait dans les différentes voitures. Le batracien était fulminant et quand il arriva dans les mains d'Harry, il lui crôassa dessus avec vigueur. Le brun rendit à Neville son crapeau non sans lui avoir mis une laisse. Draco pouffa de rire en voyant le crapeau avec une laisse et un collier. Hermione suivit Draco dans son rire et lança à Neville :

_-_Au moins comme cela, tu ne risqueras plus de le perdre.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Hermione.

Les deux premiers années saluèrent Harry et Draco, puis repartirent vers leur compartiment. Là, Neville découvrit ses affaires devant la porte close, et Hermione découvrit un rouquin qui parlait à deux autres, les pieds négligeamment posés sur sa malle.

_-_Hey! Ce sont mes affaires !

_-_Et bien tu n'as qu'à les reprendre. Lui cracha le roux alors que les autres riaient méchament. Hermione prit ses affaires et cracha :

_-_Tu n'es qu'un gros con. Et puis tu pourrais au moins te laver le matin, tu es dégoûtant.

Elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit Neville qui l'attendait. Là, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de retourner auprès d'Harry et de Draco. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du compartiment, ils entendirent des rires. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Le silence se fit, puis Harry s'exclama :

_-_Qui donc ose déranger...

Hermione le coupa en lui disant :

_-_On peut rentrer s'il vous plait ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, puis le blond ouvrit la porte et découvrit Neville ainsi qu'Hermione qui tiraient leurs malles énormes. Harry fit un vague geste de la main et les deux malles s'envolèrent pour se retrouver dans les filets là où auraient dû se trouver celles des jumeaux. Draco les fit rentrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Puis les jumeaux spirituels attendirent une explication.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux garçons et leur demanda :

_-_Notre compartiment a été pris d'assaut par des crétins. Et y a un crétin roux qui nous a jeté dehors.

_-_Si vous ne craignez pas...

_-_La magie, alors vous pouvez...

_-_Venir.

_-_Merci Les garçons. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et mon camarade s'appelle Neville Longdubas.

_-_Je me nomme Harry Dursley et lui, c'est mon jumeau spirituel, le grand, l'unique, le majestueux, l'intrépide...

_-_Moi !

Harry, Hermione et Neville explosèrent de rire surtout quand Hermione lança :

_-_C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Moi.

_-_Mon frère, tu vois ce que je vois ? Demanda Draco.

_-_Oui, j'ai vu ce que tu as vu. Répondit Harry.

_-_Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

_-_Oui, mais comment faire pour que le rouquin se mettre à rôter l'hymne national ? Demanda Harry en se grattant la tempe.

Neville riait tellement fort qu'il tomba de la banquette. Draco était écarlate et devait se mordre le doigt pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione tentait de se ventiler avec sa main tandis qu'Harry les regardait avec un petit air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

_-_Tu es trop comme gars. Non, je ne te parlais pas de cette pensée là, mais de l'autre.

_-_Oooohhh ! Tu veux dire celle-là ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Celle qui dit que nous avons découvert la merveille faite fille, une intelligence toujours en éveil, une langue acérée et un immense sens de l'humour ?

_-_Oui, tout à fait.

_-_Mais je préférais quand même l'autre. Alors, ma chère Mione, je te présente donc Moi, alias Draco Malefoy, héritier de la puissante et facécieuse famille Malefoy.

_-_Mais je pensais que les Malefoy était à fond dans la magie noire ?

Draco s'assombrit et répondit :

_-_Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon père rencontre mon jumeau spirituel, c'était un monstre. Il me frappait, me traitait plus bas que terre. Et puis tout a changé quand il a rencontré Harry, il est devenu le père idéal, il a développé un sens de l'humour incroyable et il m'aime enfin. Harry m'a sauvé la vie et je ne saurais jamais quoi lui dire pour le remercier.

_-_Je crois que le simple fait de rester son jumeau spirituel est un moyen de le remercier. Remarqua timidement Neville.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Nev. Bon parlons d'autre chose. Rétorqua Harry en souriant à Draco

_-_Qui gagnait ? Demanda Hermione en regardant le jeu de bataille explosive.

_-_Moi ? Lancèrent les deux jeunes en même temps.

Ils se jetèrent un pseudo regard noir, puis ils refirent une partie de bataille explosive sous les regards amusés des deux autres.

Dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, les conversations se turent quand ils entendirent une violente explosion, puis un hurlement de rage :

_-_DRACO MALEFOY !!! JE VAIS TE TRANSFORMER EN FOUINE !!!

Les septièmes années ne furent pas surpris en voyant deux premières années se courir après. Ils le furent plus quand le poursuivant lança un sort au poursuivi :

_-_**STUPEFIX** !!!

Le rayon rouge qui n'était appris qu'en sixième année, heurta Draco qui s'effondra, puis Harry avec un sourire sadique lança un sort de moutonnement sur les cheveux lisses du blond. Puis il se carapata rapidement et lança le contre-sort :

_-_**Enervate** !

Et enfin pour que sa blague soit parfaite, il lança un sort de miroir devant Draco. Quand ce dernier se réveilla, il poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant sa chevelure pleine de belles bouclettes blondes, comme celle d'un mouton. Draco rugit :

_-_HARRY STEVEN DURSLEY ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES TRIPES ET EN FAIRE DE LA SAUCISSE !!

Le jeune blond retourna dans son compartiment et tous entendirent une autre violente explosion, puis plus rien. Les septièmes années ne voulaient pas voir ce qui était arrivé au cas où il y aurait d'autres échanges de baguettes. Dans le compartiment des deux fous, Hermione et Neville se pissaient de rire dessus en voyant les effets des sorts que s'étaient envoyés leurs deux amis. Le voyage continua plus calmement, puis le train s'arrêta et les premières années furent priés de descendre et de suivre un homme gigantesque appelé Hagrid.

Les premiers années traversèrent le lac en barque, puis pénétrèrent dans le château. Deux d'entre eux eurent un peu de mal à suivre, mais grâce à Hermione et Neville, ils arrivèrent eux aussi à destination. Ils furent accueillis par un professeur sévère mais juste, le professeur Mac Gonagall. La vieille femme expliqua succintement le règlement intérieur, puis après les avoir fait patienter quelques instants, elle les fit entrer dans une immense salle. Le professeur se posta près d'un vieux chapeau qui se mit à chanter une chanson bien idiote. Ensuite, elle déroula un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves de première année.

_-_Abbot Hanna.

_-Pouffsouffle !_ Répondit le Choipeau.

Les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres, puis ils arrivèrent au nom de :

_-_Dursley, Harry.

Il y eut un silence de mort quand une loutre noire aux yeux verts sauta du cou d'Hermione Granger, courut droit vers le professeur et bondit sur le tabouret. De stupéfaction, le professeur lâcha le choipeau qui tomba sur l'animal. Les professeurs ne comprenaient rien, ni le professeur Dumbledore qui observait la scène les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Severus soupira, ça y est, ils allaient commencer à mettre le bazar dans l'école. Sous le choipeau, Harry entendit une voix grave lui dire :

_-Mais qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Harry Potter._

_-Non, c'est vrai. Je suis Harry Dursley._

_-Tu n'as pas l'âme d'un sorcier._

_-L'enfant est mort à cinq ans et moi à trente. Mon âme a remplacé la sienne, car physiquement Harry doit survivre pour vaincre Voldy chéri d'amour._

_-Tu n'as aucun respect pour lui._

_-Déjà qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour lui-même. On ne peut pas respecter quelqu'un qui ne se respecte pas._

_-Très philosophique... Bien, où vais-je te mettre ?_

_-Ah-ah ! Mystère et boule de gomme._

_-Mmmm ! Tu as déjà tué dans ton ancienne vie mais tu es courageux et tu n'hésites pas à te sacrifier pour tes amis. Alors je te verrais parfaitement à... _GRYFFONDOR !

La loutre sortit de dessous le choipeau et allait vers la table silencieuse des gryffondors quand le choipeau brailla :

_-_Et reprends ta forme humaine, tu n'es pas une loutre.

Harry murmura :

_-_**Finite incantatem** !

Puis tous virent le portrait craché du professeur de DCFM apparaître. Le jeune garçon était très grand, il n'avait pas la taille d'un gamin de onze ans, mais plutôt de quatorze. Harry se tourna vers le choipeau et lança :

_-_T'es jaloux, parce que je suis une belle loutre et que tu n'es qu'un vieux chapeau !

_-_Même pas vrai d'abord !!!! S'égosilla le choipeau vexé.

Tout fier de sa tirade, Harry bondit avec légerté et se retrouva entre deux jumeaux de troisième année. Il se mit immédiatement à faire connaissance :

_-_Salutation nobles gryffondors. Je me nomme Harry Dursley. Et vous ?

_-_Fred...

_-_Et George...

-Weasley. Achevèrent les jumeaux au même instant.

_-_C'est un plaisir.

Les trois jeunes papotaient paisiblement sans faire attention au fait que tous les professeurs observaient le jeune garçon. Sirius Black, professeur de Duel et James Potter professeur de DCFM étaient heureux, ils savaient maintenant le nom d'Harry, Harry Dursley. Harry Potter était vivant et il était dans l'école. Tous tentaient de voir le Survivant, mais ce dernier était trop plongé dans une discussion fascinante avec les jumeaux Weasley sur comment mettre le bazar dans l'école pour faire attention. La répartition continua. Granger Hermione fut envoyée à Gryffondor, Neville Londubas aussi. Les deux nouveaux amis saluèrent Harry, puis écoutèrent le reste de la répartition. Ils savaient qu'Harry était beaucoup plus proche de Draco que deux et qu'ils passeraient automatiquement au deuxième plan, mais grâce aux deux terreurs, ils étaient devenus amis, donc ils n'étaient plus seuls. La répartition continua, puis le professeur Macgonagall s'exclama :

_-_Malefoy, Draco !

Il y eut un silence de mort quand une belle fouine à la fourrure bouclée et dorée quitta le cou de Neville et bondit sur le siège. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Sous le choipeau, Draco entendit une voix soupirer :

_-Mais c'est pas vrai. Aussi immature l'un que l'autre. Tu pourrais aller dans n'importe quelle maison, mais je sais où t'envoyer à ..._ SERPENTARD !!!

La fouine sortit de sous le choipeau et repartit. Quand de nouveau l'item beugla :

_-_VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE ECOLE PAS DANS UN ZOO, ALORS REPRENEZ VOTRE FORME HUMAINE !!!

Avec un petit rire, Draco reprit forme humaine et lança :

_-_T'es jaloux, parce que je suis une belle fouine et que tu n'es qu'un vieux chapeau !

_-_Grrrrr !

Draco au lieu d'aller à sa table se jeta sur son frère jumeau spirituel et lui siffla dans les oreilles :

_-_Je suis derrière toi.

_-_On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

_-_Pas de problème. A plus petit frère.

Ils observèrent le reste de la répartition, Pansy fut envoyée à Serpentard et l'ex-survivante fut envoyée à :

_-_Poufsouffle.

La petite fille timide et douce se précipita afin de s'asseoir près d'un grand qui s'appelait Cedric Diggory. La répartition continua et Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor tandis que Blaise Zabini était envoyé à Serpentard. Maintenant que la répartition était terminée, le festin put commencer, et les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Ronald, dit Ron, observait avec colère et jalousie Harry. Le jeune garçon était plus grand que lui, plus riche, plus beau, et il était ami avec Draco Malefoy héritier d'une puissante et riche famille sorcière. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer, c'est qu'Harry s'était bien moqué de lui. Quand le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore lança :

_-_Maintenant que vos estomacs sont bien remplis, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Messieurs Dursley et Malefoy, pourriez-vous rester un moment je vous pr...

Il se tut quand il remarqua que les deux petits démons avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette sous les rires d'Hermione et de Neville. En fait, tous les deux étaient en train de jouer dans les couloirs sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis par le sombre Severus Rogue. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers, les deux enfants se jetèrent dedans et dans un double pop bruyant, ils se transformèrent en loup. Les deux animaux furent suivit par un corbeau stupéfait de l'audace des deux élèves. Les deux loups s'amusaient à se tirer les oreilles, à se mordre la queue et à courser un pauvre corbeau qui faillit se faire dévorer par les deux animaux. L'oiseau fila dans les cachots, mais il était toujours poursuivit par les deux loups. Il se cacha dans son laboratoire et les deux animaux entrèrent en courant. Brusquement, le loup noir stoppa, puis reprit forme humaine, suivit par Draco qui lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ?

Harry s'approcha d'un bocal et Draco comprit, il était fasciné par tous les ingrédients.

_-_Woooaaaa !!! Tu...

_-_As vu...

_-_Du sang de...

_-_Crocodile du...

_-_Désert.

Les deux enfants ressemblaient vraiment à des jumeaux, parce qu'il terminaient toujours les phrases de l'autre. Une voix froide les fit sursauter :

_-_Harry, Draco. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à Poudlard et non plus chez vous ?

_-_C'est...

_-_Assez,...

_-_Dommage...

_-_Parain...

-Adoré.

_-_En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne serez pas aussi instables dans mon cours. Soupira Severus qui les adorait.

_-_Mmmhhh ! C'est une idée à développer. Mouahahahahhahah !!!!

_-_Wouah ! Harry, tu as un rire diabolique vachement bien réussi. S'extasia Draco hilare tandis que Severus soupirait de lassitude.

_-_Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre jeune padawan. Répondit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait paternel.

Severus crut un instant qu'il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension appeler aussi 4 Privet Drive. Avec ces douces licornes qui agressaient tous ceux qui osaient porter du noir. Il avait été obligé de s'habiller en couleur pastel pour sortir dans le jardin. Ces loup-garous qui bavaient sur ceux qui étaient habillés avec des couleurs pastels, alors le sombre professeur s'était mis à porter des couleurs vives. Ces centaures qui dès qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un portant des couleurs vives, se précipitaient sur ce pauvre malheureux et prenaient leur pied à lire son avenir dans sa main ou dans des feuilles de thé ce qui poussa Severus à porter des vêtements blancs. C'es sirènes qui aspergeaient tous ceux habillés de blanc. Et il était hors de question qu'il se promène à moitié nu avec des fées des bois obsédées qui se jetaient sur le premier mâle venu. C'était la maison de fou comme l'appelait Lucius hilare mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait changer quelque chose dans cette maison où il était accepté comme un membre à part entière de la famille.

_-_Arrête de regarder La Guerre des Étoiles. Ô mon cher jumeau spirituel.

_-_Tout ce que tu voudras mon frère. Bien et si nous faisions ce que ton père déteste qu'on lui fasse ?

_-_Non, les enfants, je refuse. S'exclama Severus en reculant.

_-_Avec plaisir mon frère que j'aime.

_-_Hey ! Vous m'écoutez ?! S'alarma le professeur.

_-_Ah ! Draco je t'aime aussi mon frère spirituel que j'adore.

Les deux élèves tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent de grandes claques dans le dos. Puis ils se redressèrent, se tournèrent vers Severus et lui sautèrent dessus sous leur forme animagus. Le professeur ne put même pas faire un geste qu'il recevait deux loups baveurs.

_-_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !!! BEURK !!!

Harry et Draco se mirent à lui lécher le visage et surtout à baver sur son visage. Le pauvre Severus étalé sur le sol ne put faire le moindre mouvement étant à moitié écrasé par les deux canis lupus. Harry réussit à faire rentrer son fin museau dans le col du professeur et le fit hurler de rire avec de grosses léchouilles baveuses. Le pauvre était terriblement chatouilleux, et cela s'entendait. Après cinq minutes de cette torture, Severus Rogue en pleurait de rire. Quand ils eurent terminé de le noyer, les deux petits démons déguerpirent car ils avaient entendu du bruit.

Le professeur Dumbledore vit deux loups s'enfuir du laboratoire et ordonna aux professeurs présents de les rattraper. Les deux loups s'amusèrent comme des fous, visitant le château tout en essayant d'éviter les professeurs, sauf qu'à un moment, ils se retrouvèrent face à un immense cerf et un gros chien noir. Les deux loups les regardèrent, se regardèrent, puis détalèrent à toute vitesse dans l'autre direction poursuivit par un cerf et un chien. Soudain, l'herbivore et le carnassier entendirent un KAÏ ! Et plus rien. Ils s'approchèrent et virent le loup noir lécher la patte du loup blanc. Ce dernier devait vraiment avoir mal, car il frissonnait de tout son corps. Le loup noir le força à se relever et tous les deux repartirent clopin-clopant vers les cachots. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et se retransformèrent. Draco grimaçait de douleur et Harry lui dit :

_-_Tu as de la chance petit frère, j'ai amélioré la potion repar'os. Moins de deux secondes et en plus elle a le goût de framboise.

_-_Super. Tu peux la faire vite ? Demanda le blond qui tentait de contenir ses larmes de douleur.

_-_Aucun problème, il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici.

Devant le professeur Rogue, Dumbledore, Black et Potter, Harry fit avec une rapidité incroyable une potion qui avait une belle couleur rose très appétissante.

_-_Tu bois une partie, environ le tier.

Draco but le tier de la potion, puis Harry déversa l'autre tier sur la blessure et lui fit boire le dernier. Le jeune serpentard soupira de soulagement, il n'avait plus mal du tout.

_-_Merci petit frère spirituel, Tu es le meilleur.

_-_Tu es pas mal non plus mon cher jumeau spirituel. Dire que nous allons être séparés durant trois longues heures !

_-_Cette souffrance accable mon coeur d'une douleur lancinante. Lança Draco dans une prose parfaite.

_-_Ta syntaxe et ta prose remplissent mon âme d'une glorieuse félicité ! Renifla Harry d'un ton faussement ému.

Tous les professeurs pouffèrent de rire devant les bêtises des deux jeunes. Draco siffla :

_-_La prochaine fois, j'évite la marche.

_-_J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait un tel piège. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais...

Dans un double pop, ils se transformèrent en loups et filèrent dans les couloirs poursuivis par un cerf et un chien. Les quatre animaux grimpèrent dans les escaliers, coururent dans les couloirs, découvrirent des pièces inconnues. Les deux loups, plus rapides que les deux maraudeurs, visitèrent un vieux dortoir dans une tour à l'opposée de la tour de divination. Les deux canidés décidèrent de s'y installer. La course dura toute la nuit, puis vers 7 heures, les deux jumeaux spirituels filèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Ils reprirent forme humaine, se lancèrent des sorts d'habillement, puis entrèrent fièrement dans la pièce. Tous les prof étant partis à leur poursuite, il n'y avait que des élèves qui se demandaient bien où pouvait être les enseignants. Harry dans son uniforme de Gryffondor s'assit fièrement à la table des serpentards et papota joyeusement avec Draco qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Quand les autres arrivèrent, il se présenta lui et Harry qui faisait une crise de boulimie :

_-_Bonjour. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Et l'aspirateur sur pattes près de moi, c'est mon jumeau spirituel, Harry Durlsey, anciennement Harry Potter.

_-_Chalut ! Répondit Harry la bouche pleine.

Un élève de sixième année du nom de Flint lui dit :

_-_Tu es un gryffondor ! Les lions n'ont rien à faire parmis les serpents.

_-_Tu connais les moeurs dissolus des lions, ils bouffent comme dix, ils dorment dix-huit heures par jour et présentement, j'ai la flemme de bouger. Répliqua Harry en daignant lever la tête vers lui.

Tous les serpentards éclatèrent de rire et acceptèrent cet étrange gryffondor. Harry serra la main de nombreux serpentards et s'exclama en voyant Blaise :

_-_Blasinou d'amour, comment vas-tu ?

_-_Mon Ryrynouchet, je pête la forme. S'exclama Blaise hilare.

Draco explosa de rire devant les surnoms débiles que se donnaient les deux amis. Leur amitié n'était pas aussi fusionnelle qu'avec Draco, mais elle était forte, de même qu'avec Pansy qui s'amusait à draguer Draco alors que tous les quatre savaient qu'elle en pinçait pour Dudley.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le jeune bond leva la tête et croisa le regard noir et méprisant d'un rouquin sur son jumeau. Draco siffla de colère. Harry lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il, ô frère jumeau spirituel que j'idolâtre ?

_-_Le rouquin ose te regarder avec mépris.

Harry transforma une petite cuiller en miroir et vit le regard de haine sur lui. Il eut un sourire très amusé et lança aux serpentards près de lui qui n'appréciaient pas ce regard :

_-_J'adore la magie. Avec la magie, il n'y a pas besoin de baguette, ni de mot. Respecte la magie et la magie te respectera. Aime la magie et la magie t'aimera. Sois prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour la magie et la magie fera n'importe quoi pour toi. Comme ceci.

Ron Weasley se retrouva transformé en âne et se mit à brailler à tue-tête en faisant une magnifique chorégraphie qui suivait les instructions du refrain:

Le matin, le réveil sonne  
ça m'prend la tête mais faut me lever  
Car on m'attend d'bonne heure au bahut  
J'ai les yeux qui sont collés j'suis incapable de bouger  
Comme si je faisais 600 kilos  
Heureusement moi j'ai trouvé  
Le moyen de me réveiller  
Pour ça il faut simplement que j'allume ma radio  
Y'a 2-3 gestes à répéter  
Ma danse elle est pas compliquée  
Même si t'es super mal gaulé  
Et qu' t'as pas d'abdos  
Ni d'porte manteaux  
Ni de chameaux  
Ou ni d'oiseaux

Refrain: x3  
Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller eh ben tu sautes sur ton lit

T'as compris

Je descends du bus  
Et quand j'arrive dans mon lycée  
J'veux tout casser  
Oui mais j'ai pas de muscles  
Tous mes amis vont m'charrier  
Comme d'habitude j'me fais vanner  
Mes copines m'appellent le mollusque  
N'empêche que moi j'ai un secret  
Que je vais pas leurs dévoiler.  
C'est une danse que j'ai inventée  
Vers 15 heures 37  
J'la dit à vous car j'vous connais  
Et que j'veux pas m'la faire piquer  
Mais si jamais vous la dansez  
Vous s'rez un athlète  
Sur la gonflette  
Ni les enfet's  
Manges ton survêt'

Refrain: x3  
Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller et ben tu sautes sur la piste

T'as compris ben oui

Na na na x2  
Na na na x2

au Refrain, x3

Tu r'mues ton ki, ton a, ton sfur  
Tu fais tourner tes 2 bras en l'air comme un hélicoptère  
Et pour décoller et ben tu sautes sur la piste

(_Le « sfur » du 6-9 sur la musique de last ketchup « __Asereje » _)

Tous les élèves présents riaient comme des fous surtout en voyant que la crinière de l'âne était composée de carottes. Draco pouffa et dit :

_-_Poil de carotte, ça lui va bien à Weasley.

_-_Ça lui va trop bien ! S'esclaffa Blaise.

_-_C'est trop génial Harry. Rigola Pansy.

_-_Merci. Ah, les profs sont de retour. Prenons un air innocent que nous n'avons jamais eu.

Les serpentards commençaient vraiment à apprécier ce lion si différent des autres. Il leur ressemblait et malgré son appartenance aux gryffondors, il ne les traitait pas comme de la merde ou des parias. Ils discutèrent tranquillement mangeant comme dix et mettant au point des blagues sur tous les profs. Ce n'est pas amusant sinon. Le professeur Rogue qui sentait que les deux petits démons allaient corrompre ses fiers serpentards demanda froidement :

_-_Monsieur Dursley, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'abîmer mes serpentards ?

_-_N'ayez aucune crainte professeur, nous vous les rendrons dans l'état où nous les avons trouvés.

Rogue renifla puis alla à la table des professeurs, tandis que les serpentards éclataient bruyamment de rire tout en lisant leur emploi du temps que venait de leur donner les préfèts. Les deux jumeaux avaient toujours leur malle dans leur poche et s'exclamèrent :

_-_Bon, on va vous laisser, le temps d'installer nos affaires.

_-_D'accord. S'exclamèrent les serpentards qui sentaient que ces deux diables ne seraient ni de Serpentard, ni de Gryffondor, mais bien de Poudlard.

Les deux jeunes quittèrent la Grande Salle sans que les professeurs n'y fassent attention. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient affamés et mangeaient béâtement ce qu'avait préparé les elfes de maison. Quand Harry et Draco arrivèrent dans la petite tour, ils eurent une idée. Il se tournèrent vers un grand tableau qui représentait une bergère qui gardait ses brebis. Draco demanda :

_-_Voilà belle jeune femme. Nous voulons nous installer dans cette tour et nous aurions besoin de votre aide afin de protéger notre intimité.

_-_Je garderai un secret ?

_-_Oui. Tu garderas notre Salle Commune. Harry vit voler le tableau qui se posa devant la porte et la cachait totalement.

_-_C'est un grand honneur pour moi. J'accepte. Quel mot de passe voulez vous prendre ?

Les deux enfants se regardèrent, puis dirent :

_-_« Tolérance ».

_-_Bien.

Le tableau s'effaça et les deux amis entrèrent dans leur nouvelle Salle Commune. Ils appelèrent les elfes de maison et leur ordonnèrent de tout nettoyer et de ne rien dire à Dumbledore, ni aux professeurs. Les elfes de maison acceptèrent, car ils sentaient que les deux enfants étaient bénis par la magie, et firent ce qu'ils leur avaient demandé. Harry et Draco rendirent à leur malle leur taille normale, puis prirent leurs affaires pour les cours qu'ils allaient avoir. Après avoir salué les elfes de maison, ils coururent pour arriver à l'heure en cours de Métamorphose. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, ils virent qu'elle était vide.

Ne voulant pas rester dans le couloir, ils s'installèrent et sortirent leurs affaires de Métamorphose. En feuilletant le livre, ils virent une transformation amusante, une corbeille en tortue. N'ayant pas de corbeille à porter de main, ils métamorphosèrent un mouton de poussière en corbeille et de corbeille, en tortue. Les deux petits monstres s'assirent près du bureau du professeur MacGonagall et commencèrent la course la plus lente du monde, une course de tortue. Quand le professeur arriva, elle fut surprise en entendant des cris excités. Elle entra et vit le serpentard et le gryffondor en plein dans une course. Elle était très étonnée en entendant les noms des participants, vif-argent pour Draco et vif d'or pour Harry. Elle s'approcha et vit... Des tortues qui avançaient lentement tandis que les deux enfants s'égosillaient afin de pousser les deux reptiles à aller plus vite. Draco criait :

_-_Vas-y vif-argent, tu vas la battre et tu auras une bonne feuille de laitue.

_-_Tricheur ! Siffla Harry.

_-_Hey ! Serpentard ! Répliqua Draco avec un sourire rusé.

_-_Allez vif d'or, si tu gagnes, je te donnerai toute la salade !

_-_Tu disais au sujet de la tricherie ? Demanda Draco qui avait du mal à contenir son rire.

_-_Moi ? Rien. Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry d'un air innocent tandis que le professeur MacGonagall souriait devant les deux enfants qui se moquaient de la maison de l'autre.

Draco éclata de rire devant la mauvaise foi manifeste de son meilleur ami, de son frère. Il s'exclaffa :

_-_Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Serpentard ?

_-_Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas assez tordu pour y aller ! Le professeur faillit exploser de rire en entendant cela.

_-_Peut-être.

_-_De toute façon, c'est clair. Tous les hommes politiques sortent de Serpentard !

_-_HHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! Cria Draco en essayant d'imiter la voix d'une fille.

_-_Je sais, c'est cruel. Mais c'est la vie. Le professeur MacGonagall n'avait jamais vu ça et elle avait vraiment du mal à retenir son fou rire. Ces deux enfants étaient... incroyables. Elle dut même mettre la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Harry continua : Mon frère, tu vas finir avocat, juge... Oh par Merlin ! Ministre de la Magie !

_-_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! Draco fit semblant de sangloter comme s'il était horrifié par son futur métier, consolé par Harry qui lui tapotait le dos d'un air concerné.

_-_Nous les gryffondors, notre destin n'est pas enviable. Nous avons le choix entre auror, auror ou... auror.

_-_C'est dur comme choix ! Lança Draco en caressant une barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

_-_Oui, je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Auror, auror ou auror. Tu choisirais quoi toi ?

_-_Hmmmm !!! Je crois que... je... choisirai... auror.

_-_Oui, c'est un bon choix. Mais auror c'est bien aussi.

_-_C'est vrai.

Ils se turent quand ils entendirent un gloussement et virent le professeur MacGonagall les regarder en riant. Les deux élèves rendirent aux tortues leur forme de mouton de poussière, puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Quelques secondes plus tard arrivèrent les autres élèves. Après avoir réussi à reprendre son air sévère, le professeur leur parla d'animagus et se transforma pour leur montrer qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement et quand ils seraient prêts, ils pourraient en devenir eux aussi. Les deux amis faillirent se tranformer, mais après une petite concertation ils décidèrent que non. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ronald Weasley arriva. Les deux amis pouffèrent en voyant qu'il avait encore des carottes dans les cheveux. Le professeur MacGonagall sévère, mais juste, lui retira des points pour son retard, puis lui ordonna de s'asseoir. La minute de repos terminée, le cours put reprendre. Les deux jumeaux spirituels écoutèrent le professeur qui leur expliqua la marche à suivre pour tranformer une allumette en aiguille. Puis le professeur s'exclama :

_-_Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Elle passa entre les table et fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry et Draco papoter. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

_-_Messieur Dursley et Malefoy, quand vous aurez terminé votre discussion, vous pourrez peut-être faire votre métamorphose !

Harry transforma en un clin d'oeil l'allumette en aiguille, puis un mouton de poussière en pelote et lui dit :

_-_Tenez, et la pelote c'est cadeau parce que je vous aime bien.

_-_Léche-derche ! Siffla, enfin, tenta de siffler Draco qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant la pelote et l'aiguille, enfin les pelotes et les aiguilles, parce qu'il avait fait la même chose qu'Harry.

_-_Merci du compliment, il me va droit au coeur. Répliqua Harry.

_-_Depuis quand tu as un coeur ? Demanda Draco avec un étonnement feint.

_-_Je m'en suis fait greffer un.

_-_C'est génial ! Et il bat aussi ? S'extasia le jeune blond.

Le professeur MacGonagall avait dû mal à ne pas rire, les deux enfants étaient rusés, très intelligents et particulièrement blagueurs. Les autres élèves observaient le gryffondor et le serpentard s'envoyer des vannes gentillettes. Malgré son amusement, elle était professeur avant tout et s'exclama :

_-_STOP !!! Messieurs Dursley et Malefoy ! Au coin ! Et chacun le sien, comme de gentils loups !

La tête que firent les deux enfants étaient impayables, et c'est grognant qu'ils se levèrent et allèrent vers les coins de la classe de chaque côté du tableau. Cependant, Ron fit un discret croche-pied à Draco. Ce dernier ne tomba pas à genoux, mais à quatre pattes. Le loup blanc lança un regard noir vers Ron, de même que le loup noir. Tous les deux s'installèrent au coin et décidèrent de faire en sorte que Ronald Weasley devienne leur tête de turc. Harry décida de venger son frère et lança un sort informulé sur le roux qui tentait désespérément de transformer son allumette en aiguille, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Ron leva la main pour demander de l'aide au professeur MacGonagall et au moment de parler, il se mit à rugir avec une puissance incroyable. Les vitres tremblèrent, mais pourtant, le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air de remarquer qu'il rugissait plus qu'il ne parlait. Le professeur MacGonagall se tourna vers les deux loups, mais ces derniers étaient à leur place et ne bougeaient pas. Alors elle s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Weasley ! Veuillez cesser de faire votre intéressant !

_-_RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR ?!

_-_Monsieur Weasley, veuillez cesser tout de suite !

_-_ROOOOOOOO... Mais elle est stupide ou quoi, cette vieille bique !

Le silence fut assourdissant et deux loups furent heureux que les animaux ne puissent éclater de rire comme les humains. Le professeur MacGonagall était écarlate. Elle hurla, et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle hurlait de la sorte, sur un Ronald Weasley qui se ratatinait sur sa chaise tel un cloporte :

_-_MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! CINQUANTE POINT EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ET...

Elle se tut quand elle se retrouva face à un gros cafard. Le silence se fit de nouveau, mais il fut brisé par les éclats de rire des gryffondors et des serpentards devant le cafard qui arborait des carottes en guise d'antennes. Le professeur MacGonagall observa son étudiant avec perplexité. On lui avait tout fait là, mais vraiment tout, les animaux à la répartition, Weasley qui rugit... En un éclair, elle comprit. La sonnerie de la fin du cours résonna et ne put recouvrir le hurlement du professeur :

_-_DURSLEY !!!! MALEFOY !!!!

Les deux loups avaient filé à l'anglaise et se précipitaient vers les couloirs sombres des cachots. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la porte afin de voir si certains élèves étaient arrivés et vit deux canidés foncer dans sa classe et se cacher sous une table qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que Minerva Macgonagall entre dans sa salle de cours, portant maintenant une belette mais toujours avec des carottes sur la tête, suivit par le professeur Dumbledore et les deux crétinus Potter et Black. Il souleva un sourcil et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous dans ma classe ?

_-_Nous recherchons monsieur Malefoy et mon fils. Répondit James avec arrogance.

_-_Oh! Vous voulez dire Drago Malefoy et Harry DURSLEY! Je les ai tout à l'heure après le déjeuner, mais je ne les ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Répondit froidement le sombre professeur de Potions qui adorait rabattre le caquet de ce m'as-tu vu de Potter.

James serra le poing. Severus Rogue observa froidement les quatre adultes et demanda à Minerva :

_-_Vous vous tentez aux expériences, Minerva ? Une belette aux carottes ? Je ne sais pas trop à quoi cela peut servir.

James et Sirius pouffèrent bien qu'ils tentaient de retenir leur fou rire. Minerva d'un ton pincé répliqua :

_-_C'est le jeune Ronald Weasley.

_-_Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh !!!! Meugla intelligemment la belette.

Les cinq professeurs le regardèrent avec étonnement, puis brusquement James et Sirius décampèrent suivit de près par Dumbledore dans le même état que les deux maraudeurs. Ils avaient du mal à retenir leur rire. Les deux petits monstres étaient sacrément doués pour la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Le professeur MacGonagall soupira quand elle se retrouva avec un Ronald Weasley tout nu dans ses bras. Le professeur Rogue lui lança le pire regard meurtrier qu'il avait en stock et siffla d'une voix onctueuse :

_-_Monsieur Weasley, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour exhibitionnisme et insulte à professeur. Maintenant, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoire pour vous habiller !

_-_Bbbbbbbéééééééééééééééééééé !!!! Répondit intelligemment Ron.

Minerva qui l'avait reposé au sol avait énormément de mal à retenir son hilarité. Elle emmena l'enfant tout nu et laissa Severus Rogue seul. Quand la porte fut close, il lança un sort d'insonorisation et explosa de rire. Il en pleura pendant cinq minutes, puis se tournant vers la table lança :

_-_Draco, Harry. C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir.

Les deux enfants sortirent en larme, le corps tressautant sous les assauts du fou rire. Severus était vraiment très impressionné. Il leur dit en faisant un clin d'oeil amusé :

_-_Bien, le cour va commencer, alors rester calme. Pas de mouvements de baguette !

_-_Mais bien sûr professeur Rogue. Répondirent les deux enfants avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

En quelques minutes, tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours et Ron arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Severus claqua la porte et fonça vers son bureau en faisant son petit speech, quand un élément incongru le perturba. Ron weasley ressemblait à une grosse carotte. Severus se tourna vers Draco et Harry, mais les deux petits monstres arboraient une moue innocente qui ne trompa en aucun cas le professeur de Potions. Il se retourna vers Ron et tomba sur une grosse aubergine. Alors que toute la classe riait, un mythe s'effondra quand le terrible Severus Rogue éclata bruyamment de rire. Il dut foncer dans son bureau et d'après les rires des élèves, le show continuait sans lui. Harry et Draco étaient de véritables diablotins. Quand il revint, au bout de dix minutes, il vit une grosse cerise. Et ce n'était plus un costume. Heureusement, il reprit sa forme normale mais en gardant cette couleur rouge. Avec un sourire assez vicieux, Severus siffla vers le rouquin :

_-_Maintenant que Monsieur Weasley a cessé de nous faire toute une salade, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Tous les élèves qu'ils soient de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor explosèrent de rire.

Il posa des questions à Ron :

_-_Monsieur Weasley, qu'obtient-on quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

_-_Heu... je ne sais pas professeur.

_-_Apparemment la pauvreté touche aussi vos neurones. Siffla Rogue en ignorant Hermione qui levait la main vers le ciel.

La jeune fille sursauta quand brusquement Harry et Draco apparurent près d'elle. Ils lui expliquèrent que Severus détestait ceux qui faisaient cela et qu'il fallait attendre son bon vouloir. Hermione fit retomber sa main et accepta d'un signe de tête, elle avait confiance en eux et sentait qu'ils connaissaient bien le professeur Rogue.

_-_Réessayons une seconde fois Weasley. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher un bézoar ?

_-_Heu... dans un magasin ?

Il y eut un silence de mort et Severus lança un regard stupéfait devant la bétise du roux.

_-_Si votre famille vendait votre bêtise, elle sera la famille la plus riche du monde sorcier. Vous êtes un véritable idiot vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir votre livre.

Le roux devint écarlate sous l'insulte alors que Severus posa une dernière question :

_-_Je vais vous poser une dernière question en espérant que vous ayez la réponse.

_-_Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ?

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Granger répondez à la première question !

_-_En ajoutant une racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise, on obtient un sommnifère très puissant appelé la goutte du mort-vivant.

_-_Bien, vous voyez monsieur Weasley, ça sert à ça d'avoir une tête.

Les gryffondors pouffèrent de rire et Severus ordonna à Pansy :

_-_Miss Parkinson, répondez à la deuxième question !

_-_Un bézoar se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

_-_Excellent cinq points pour serpentard !

_-_Monsieur Longdubas, répondez à la dernière question ?

_-_Le napel ou tue-loup est appelé aussi aconit et c'est la même plante.

_-_Très bien monsieur Longdubas.

Neville qui avait appris qu'il était très rare que le maître de Potions dise cela sentit sa confiance grimper d'un coup, il était très fier de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait. Severus aurait pu demander à Harry ou Draco, mais il savait pertinamment que ces deux petits diables auraient pris des exemples, comme la fois où Harry avait versé de la _goutte du mort vivant_ mélangée à de la _pimentine_ dans de l'eau et l'avait donné aux poissons rouges. Pauvres bêtes, ils n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes après cela, de même que la fois où il avait donné de la potion _angme inteligencia_ à un ver de terre. Ce dernier l'avait battu aux échecs. Se faire battre par un ver de terre, la honte. Il donna les instructions pour faire la potion et s'enfonça ensuite dans ces souvenirs, comme la fois où Draco avait pris la peluche d'Harry et l'avait métamorphosé en lui. Mini-moi, voilà comment il l'avait appelé. Son clone à l'échelle 1/10ème.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Durant le reste du cours, les deux amis furent calmes et firent gentiment leur potion. Severus soupira de soulagement en se demandant quand même quels coups foireux ils allaient faire dans les autres cours. Quand la sonnerie résonna, les deux monstres allèrent manger sans trop s'en faire pour les professeurs. Le professeur Mac Gonagall écumait de colère, mais aucune preuve n'existait pour prouver que c'était eux qui avaient transformé le pauvre Weasley. Harry s'affala près de Flint et s'extasia heureux :

_-_Manger !

Il se jeta sur la nourriture tandis que Draco le regardait avec amusement. Harry était un ventre, il mangeait comme quatre, mais il faut dire qu'il utilisait énormément la magie sans baguette. En fait, il n'utilisait jamais sa baguette, il faisait des mouvements, mais en le regardant bien, c'était son autre main qui lançait le sort. Il était puissant et il le savait. Draco savait que son frère était dangereux et Harry lui avait dit un jour :

_-Draco, tout ce qui est puissant est dangereux et tout ce qui est dangereux mérite le respect. Je suis puissant, très puissant et donc ma dangerosité va de paire avec ma puissance. Tu comprends ?_

Oui, il avait bien compris et il ne voulait pas se le mettre à dos. Tiens en parlant de se le mettre à dos, voilà la belette qui approche. Ron se mit derrière Harry et attendit que ce dernier se retourne. Blaise avec un sourire lui dit :

_-_Tu peux attendre longtemps, cet enfant est un ventre et il est affamé. Comme le dit le proverbe moldu, ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreille !

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire, et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry daigna lever la tête de son hachis parmentier. Il regarda bizarrement Nott qui d'un mouvement de tête lui prouva qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils, puis se retournant, il eut le déplaisir de voir :

_-_Ohhh ! Salut la belette ! Comment va ?

Ron serra les poings puis siffla :

_-_Tu es un gryffondor, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Retourne à la table des gryffondors, tu n'as rien à faire avec des serpents comme Malefoy.

Draco faillit se lever, mais la main de Pansy s'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers elle et avec un sourire, elle lui montra Harry. Draco regarda son frère et vit le sourire malsain qui ornait ses lèvres. Ouuuhhh ! La belette allait perdre des carottes. Harry toujours en souriant lui répliqua :

_-_Malheureusement, je préfère rester avec des serpents qu'avec des loqueteux dans ton genre, Weasley ! Alors débarrasse-moi de ton infecte présence avant qu'il ne nous vienne à l'idée de te transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel, la belette !

Ron devint écarlate. Harry haussa un sourcils et demanda amusé :

_-_Tu peux nous le refaire en bleu ?

Toute la table des serpentards éclata de rire, Draco tapait du poing, de même que Blaise. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge et Harry se leva d'un bond et cria en faisant sursauter toute la Grande Salle :

_-_Tous aux abris, il va exploser.

_-_Et il va être le premier sorcier à marcher sur la Lune. Réussit à dire Draco entre deux éclats de rire.

Harry acheva le rouquin en s'exclamant :

_-_Tu devrais faire attention, de la fumée risque de te sortir des oreilles et on pourrait croire que, par un quelconque miracle, tu arrives à utiliser ton cerveau !

Ron était cramoisi et il repartit vers la table des gryffondors, humilié. Les autres tables observèrent la table des serpentards rire comme des bossus tandis qu'Harry reprenait son repas. Les professeurs étaient sombres, Harry n'avait visiblement pas envie de se faire des amis chez les gryffondors. Il était le survivant, il devait rester avec des gryffondors et non des serpentards. Quand le repas fut terminé, les serpentards et les gryffondors allèrent en cours de Botanique, puis s'endormirent en Histoire de la Magie. Draco et Harry s'amusèrent comme des petits fous en ensorcelant des avions en papier pour qu'ils attaquent Ron. Neville Longdubas leur demanda :

_-_Vous faites quoi ?

_-_On refait l'attaque des avions dans King kong. Pouffa Draco.

_-_Oh !

Comme le pauvre Neville ne comprenait pas, Harry lui expliqua le film et le gryffondor éclata bruyamment de rire. Ron donnait des coups désordonnés pour se débarrasser des gêneurs, mais en vain. Il se donna même un coup dans le nez. Quand le cours fut terminé, Ron s'enfuit de la classe et fut poursuivi par les avions qui le prenaient toujours pour cible. Une serdaigle soupira et lança :

_-_**Finite Incantatem** !

Les avions cessèrent de tourner autour de Ron. Cependant, ils se transformèrent en une licorne qui chargea le jeune gryffondor. Les deux petits monstres allèrent manger tout en observant Ron courir poursuivit par l'animal en papier et deux professeurs. Rogue s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

_-_Superbe enchantement.

_-_Merci Parrain ! Chuchotèrent les deux enfants.

Severus alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et observa le roux courir. C'est vrai que c'était amusant. Il était toujours froid, mais son masque était largement ébréché en voyant Potter et Black courir après la licorne en papier. Quand le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore voulut parler à Harry et à Draco, mais comme les fois précédentes, ils avaient totalement disparu. Ils se précipitèrent dans leur Salle Commune, puis firent leurs devoirs. En riant, ils écrivirent les rapports de leurs mauvais coups et les envoyèrent à Dudley.

Les professeurs recherchèrent les enfants, mais ils n'étaient nul part, ni dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ni celle de Serpentard. C'était incompréhensible. Severus siffla :

_-_Harry et Draco sont extrêmement intelligents, et ils ne supportent pas de dormir avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Donc, ils ont dû se trouver un endroit sûr où se reposer. Harry est extrêmement méfiant et limite paranoïaque. S'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, il ne faut pas se leurrer, on ne le retrouvera pas.

_-_Comment se fait-il que tu les connaisses aussi bien ? Demanda Dumbledore.

_-_Je suis le parrain de Draco depuis la naissance et celui d'Harry depuis qu'il a sept ans. Répondit le sombre professeur de Potions. De même que je le suis pour Dudley le fils moldu de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. S'il arrivait quelque chose aux deux familles, c'est moi qui devrais m'occuper des trois enfants en attendant leur majorité.

James est écarlate tandis que Sirius siffla :

_-_C'est Remus le parrain d'Harry.

_-_Oui, d'Harry Potter. Mais dois-je vous rappeler tous les deux que les Potter ont perdu définitivement leurs droits parentaux sur lui, et que les Dursley l'ont adopté de manière plénière ?

_-_Comment ? Demanda Minerva.

_-_C'est du jargon juridique, cela veut dire que l'adoption d'Harry est totale et irrévocable. Les liens entre la famille Potter et Harry sont définitivement détruits.

_-_Mais c'est une loi moldue. On a pas à y obéir. Cingla James.

_-_Malheureusement si, d'après un ancien traité, les sorciers doivent se soumettre en premier lieu aux lois moldus puis aux lois sorcières. Répliqua Binns.

James était fou de rage et Severus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il adorait ses filleuls. Gloussant de joie, ce qui aurait donné une crise cardiaque à tous les élèves de l'école, Severus retourna dans ses quartiers et s'esclaffa devant les mauvais coups des deux enfants, puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain, Harry et Draco en pleine forme, malheureusement pour un certain gryffondor, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des serpentards. Toute l'école était présente à l'exception de Severus qui terminait une potion, quand les hiboux arrivèrent pour apporter le courrier. Draco attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et vit les gros titres. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry qui sortit de son porridge et tous les deux lurent :

_-_HARRY POTTER, LE SURVIVANT A ENCORE SURVECU.

Harry bondit lestement sur la table des serpentards et cria :

_-_ECOUTEZ-MOI TOUS !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et Draco sentit qu'il allait sortir une grosse stupidité. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire :

_-_Voici maintenant mon nom et j'exige qu'on me nomme : Harry-celui-qui-a-survécu-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-qui-a-évité-brillamment-son-avada-kedavra-on-ne-sait-comment-à-un-an-et-qui-a-encore-survécu-anciennement-Potter-et-maintenant-Dursley! C'est classe je trouve.

Toute la table des serpentards explosèrent de rire, de même que le professeur Mac Gonagall qui voyait que la célébrité ne montait pas à la tête du brun sans lunette. Harry avait été myope jusqu'à ce qu'il crée une potion qui le libère de cette myopie qui le désavantageait dans ses courses contre les centaures ou les licornes. Dumbledore soupira, Harry n'était vraiment pas enclin à être un bon survivant bien obéissant. Draco le menton posé sur son poing lui lança :

_-_Ça fait con, oui.

_-_T'es jaloux. Siffla Harry en plissant les yeux.

Tous les deux se regardaient droit dans les mirettes, puis Harry brailla :

_-_T'es jaloux, parce que tu n'es que Draco-qui-est-le-frère-jumeau-spirituel-de-Harry-celui-qui-a-survécu-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-qui-a-évité-brillamment-son-avada-kedavra-on-ne-sait-comment-à-un-an-et-qui-a-encore-survécu-anciennement-Potter-et-maintenant-Dursley!

_-_T'as raison en fait, ça fait classe.

Albus se leva et s'exclama avant que les deux jeunes ne disparaissent de nouveau :

_-_Quand vous aurez terminé de vous amuser, je souhaiterai voir Messieurs Dursley et Malefoy immédiatement à mon bureau !

_-_Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Demanda Blaise.

_-_A part transformer Weasley en phacochère à face de bouffon ? Rien. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

Blaise et les serpentards se tournèrent brusquement vers la table des gryffondors et virent un phacochère roux qui portait sur sa tête, en plus des habituelles carottes, un chapeau de fou. Les quatre tables riaient comme des malades devant le phacochère maquillé comme un clown qui couinait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire. Après un dernier sourire, les deux jumeaux spirituels partirent rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Le cerveau d'Harry travaillait à cent à l'heure, il imaginait déjà des dizaines de plans pour parer à toutes éventualités. Il savait que les Potter feraient tout pour le reprendre et donc il devait être prêt à s'échapper le plus vite possible de ce lieu. En chemin, ils croisèrent Severus et Harry l'arrêta :

_-_Parrain ?

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

_-_Les Potter veulent me reprendre et c'est hors de question, cela briserait le coeur de mes parents. De plus, ils vont vouloir me briser pour mieux me manipuler et donc ils doivent éliminer mes deux piliers, toi et Draco.

_-_Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Severus en fronçant des sourcils d'un air inquiet.

_-_Oui, parce qu'à leur place, c'est ce que je ferai.

_-_Que veux-tu de moi ? Interrogea le sombre professeur.

_-_Que tu leur dises quand la petite réunion sera terminée que nos parents nous ont inscrit à Dumstrang mais qu'à partir de la seconde année.

_-_Tu as l'intention de partir ? Demanda Severus.

_-_Oui, et vous partirez avec moi. Si ce que j'imagine, arrive, on aura pas beaucoup de temps pour filer et rejoindre la maison. Il faudra aller vite et bien.

_-_D'accord, mais tu me fais peur quand tu parles ainsi, on dirait vraiment que tu as déjà fait la guerre. Remarqua Draco.

_-_Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, mais tu sauras tout plus tard, le temps nous est compté. Il faudrait que tu dises la vérité aux autres à mon propos, ce que tu sais de moi. Ça les fera réfléchir.

_-_D'accord. Où allez-vous là ?

_-_Voir le dirlo, c'est pour cela que je te dis tout ça.

Tous les trois allèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore en parlant de potions. Harry s'affala sur l'un des sièges non sans lancer un sort de silence sur eux trois afin de pouvoir parler sans risquer d'être écouter par les tableaux des anciens directeurs, tandis que Severus restait debout et que Draco s'asseyait dignement sur l'autre siège. Le blond demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut Dumby ?

_-_Hmmm ! Je dirai, qu'il veut savoir les raisons du changement de nom, la raison pour laquelle le 4 privet Drive est sous fidélitas et peut-être aussi le nom du gardien du secret et puis d'autres trucs dans le genre. Répondit évasivement Harry en scrutant le bureau.

_-_...

_-_Bon, il faudrait penser à la suite des évènements? S'exclama Harry.

_-_Comment ? Demanda Draco.

_-_Voldemort, petit frère, Voldemort. Nous devons détruire son âme avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée aussi sotte que gronue de vouloir réapparaître. La première chose serait de prendre la pierre philosophale qui se trouve sous Poudlard. Le repas se termine dans combien de temps?

_-_Je dirais que nous avons encore une bonne heure devant nous. Lança Severus stupéfait devant le fait que son filleul sache que Poudlard gardait la pierre philosophale.

_-_D'accord. Sev, Draco retenez cette bande de mollusques le temps que je revienne.

_-_D'accord.

Harry se transforma en phoenix noir et disparut dans un embrasement. Au lieu de se casser le cul à traverser toutes les protections, il alla directement là où il devait arriver, dans la pièce du miroir qui y avait déjà été installé alors que dans le livre, c'était à Noël. Mais bon, il ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Il reprit forme humaine, regarda le miroir et vit son reflet d'adulte, de Steven Henderson lui faire un clin d'oeil et il sentit une lourdeur dans sa poche. Il remercia son reflet, puis se transformant de nouveau, il disparut pour réapparaître dans le bureau et eut juste le temps de reprendre forme humaine, se jeter sur son fauteuil, retirer le sort que des bruits de discussion se rapprochaient du bureau.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius et les Potter. Lily regarda Harry avec amour et un grand sourire fier. Draco, et Harry se levèrent quand les autres entrèrent et se placèrent près de Severus qui était resté près de la fenêtre l'air de rien. Harry haussa un sourcil et cracha d'un air écoeuré :

_-_Arrêtez de sourire, vous allez me donner la nausée.

Draco éclata de rire et lança :

_-_Bien lancé, petit frère.

James furieux s'écria :

_-_On ne t'a pas élevé... Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui lui dit :

_-_Et bien, au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point, vous ne m'avez pas élevé. Nous avançons grandement sur le chemin qui mène à la connaissance.

Severus gloussa de même que Draco qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête des Potter et de Dumbledore. Harry avec un sourire malicieux demanda au vieux directeur :

_-_Alors, que nous vaut cette impérieuse demande ?

_-_Harry, je suis si heureux de te savoir en bonne santé! S'exclama Dumbledore en tentant de reprendre en main la conversation.

_-_Albus, je suis si heureux de me savoir en bonne santé.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Draco qui dut se retenir au bureau afin de ne pas tomber par terre. Severus toussota afin de ne pas rire ouvertement devant les têtes des Potter et du directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore toussota et lui annonça avec un sourire papa gâteau, les yeux un peu moins pétillants de malice :

_-_James et Lily Potter souhaiteraient te reprendre auprès d'eux !

Harry le scruta d'un oeil torve, regarda les Potter qui le regardaient avec une espérance pathétique, Dumbledore les yeux si pétillants de malice qu'Harry crut que le vieux fou faisait faire des bains de soda à ses mirettes, Severus qui se mordait le doigt pour ne pas rire et Draco qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Et là, sans aucune raison, il éclata bruyamment de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Elle est bien bonne celle-là, c'est la meilleur de l'année. Tiens j'en ai une marrante aussi. Y a une nouvelle espèce de chien qui vient d'être créée, c'est un mélange de pitt-bull et de labrador. Il t'arrache le bras et il te le ramène ! AHAHAHAH !

_-_Heu... Harry ? Mon cher frère spirituel que j'adore, je ne crois pas que ce soit une blague.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Severus qui lui répondit en secouant la tête dans un geste clair de dénégation qui lui prouva que non, ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, que non, il n'avait pas de graves problèmes d'audition et que non, il n'avait pas fait d'hallucinations auditives. Il lança un regard particulièrement noir, brûlant et mauvais vers les Potter et siffla telle un serpent à qui on venait de coincer la queue dans une porte :

_-_Vous avez perdu votre chat, et vous vous êtes dit : Fifi est mort, Ô douleur affligeante. Et si pour nous remonter le moral on allait reprendre notre fils que nous avons abandonné comme une vieille chaussette. Elle est bonne comme idée. Et puis s'il est mort, c'est pas grave, on achètera des poissons rouges.

Les Potter étaient rouges de honte tandis que Severus et Draco n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler et que Remus et Sirius observaient les autres en se demandant ce qu'allaient répondre les principaux intéressés. Dumbledore soupira et lança un regard de papy gâteau battu qui tomba à plat et dit tristement :

_-_Harry pardonne leur !

_-_Votre douleur et vos remords me touchent au plus profond de mon coeur. Et je vous pardonne. Murmura Harry d'un ton doux qui n'allait pas avec le personnage.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda Lily avec espoir.

_-_Non, j'étais en train de me foutre de votre gueule ! Cingla Harry avec un rictus méprisant. Je m'appelle Harry Steven Dursley et jamais plus je ne porterai le nom des Potter. Ils m'ont lâchement abandonné alors je n'ai qu'une chose à leur dire, qui va à la chasse, perd sa place. Vous avez voulu pousser le destin, Albus. Et malheureusement, le destin vous a fait un magnifique doigt en faisant en sorte que votre survivant soit totalement et irrémédiablement hostile à toutes sortes de manipulation de votre part.

_-_Je...

_-_Suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis têtu, obstiné et je n'ai aucun respect envers vous car vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'opportunité de le faire. Vous mentez, pour vous la vie humaine n'a que peu d'importance, vous êtes aussi méprisable que Voldemort qui avait au moins comme circonstances atténuantes d'être psychologiquement dérangé totalement psychotique avec des bouffées de délires paranoïaques ! Alors que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou qui se croit la réincarnation de Merlin en personne. Vous êtes un être pitoyable, pathétique et puant d'orgueil. J'aimerai encore vous rabaisser plus bas que terre, mais mon cher frère jumeau spirituel et moi-même avons un cours de Botanique qui commence dans un instant. Bonne journée et j'espère que vous pourrez trouver un autre survivant plus malléable et donc aussi stupide que les Potter.

Devant les regards perplexes des sorciers, Draco lança :

_-_Mon cher jumeau spirituel que j'idôlatre, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient compris le sens intrinsèque de ta pensée profonde.

_-_Ah ! Mon cher Draco. Il est de notoriété publique, qu'à part quelques spécimens rares comme Hermione, Neville, ma très chère directrice de maison et ton humble serviteur, les gryffondors sont des abrutis finis. Regardes les Potter ou Weasley. Aussi idiots les uns que les autres.

_-_Weasley ? C'est un déchet...

_-_Un nigaud...

_-_Une plaie...

_-_Les dix plaies...

_-_D'Égypte à...

_-_Lui tout seul !

_-_Je déteste quand vous jouez aux jumeaux. Marmonna Severus. Bon où habitez-vous ?

_-_Un seul indice, il pleut, il pleut bergèreuh! Rentre tes blancs moutons ! Chantonnèrent Draco et Harry en quittant le bureau sans saluer personne à part Severus.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Maintenant que les deux galopins étaient partis, Dumbledore s'effondra dans son fauteuil, donna un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir en s'exclamant :

_-_Cet enfant est infernal !

_-_Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas en cours ! Remarqua Severus avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda le vieux directeur tandis que tous les autres écoutaient avec attention ce que disait le professeur de Potions.

_-_Ils sont en avance Albus, vraiment en avance. Ils n'ont pas vraiment envie d'être ici. C'est un amusement. Tout ce que les élèves apprennent, ils le savent déjà.

_-_Mais pourquoi être venu ici, alors ? Demanda James.

_-_Mais pour t'emmerder Potter, pour t'emmerder. Répondit Severus.

_-_Mais...

_-_Ils sont inscrit à Dumstrang. Et pour vous énerver et s'amuser, ils sont allés à Poudlard. Dans un an, ils partiront pour Dumstrang. Leurs familles sont d'accord avec leur volonté. Lucius voulait que son fils aille au moins une année à Poudlard.

_-_Il est hors de question que le survivant aille dans une autre école. Il doit rester ici ! Décida Dumbledore.

_-_Mais comment faire ? Demanda Lily.

_-_Je vous conseillerai de ne rien faire justement. Harry peut-être dangereux et il le sait parfaitement. Remarqua Severus, assez étonné de voir que ce que son filleul avait dit, se réalise.

_-_Dangereux ? C'est un gamin de onze ans ! S'exclama James

_-_Il est dangereux à quel point ? Demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

_-_Comme dirait Pétunia, par rapport à lui, vous êtes du pipi de chat !

Cette dernière remarque ne fit rire que Severus. Dumbledore sentait que le jeune Harry avait la confiance de Severus et si... Le vieux sorcier eut une idée et dit à Severus.

_-_Merci Severus. Tu as bientôt cours avec les serpentards et les gryffondors de sixième année. Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps.

_-_Bien Albus.

Le sombre professeur de Potions salua un peu froidement l'assemblée, puis quitta le bureau. Il ferma la porte soigneusement et fut très surpris quand il vit deux enfants qui étaient bien tranquillement assis sur la dernière marche. Il allait parler quand Draco mit son doigt sur sa bouche et que Harry chuchota :

_-_Chhuuttt !

_-_On veut écouter...

_-_Le reste. Je sens que ce sera...

_-_Édifiant.

Les deux enfants se poussèrent un peu afin de laisser de la place à Severus, puis tous les trois écoutèrent ce que disaient les sorciers dans le bureau. Harry avait jeté un sort qui permettait d'écouter même en présence d'un sortilège de silence.

_-_Albus, on ne peut pas laisser Harry avec Rogue et Malefoy. Il risquerait de basculer du côté de Voldemort! S'indigna James.

Sirius et Remus s'exclamèrent :

_-_Mais Severus est un allié, il a espionné du côté de l'ordre du Phoenix.

_-_Oui, mais c'est un mangemort, il a trahis une fois et il peut trahir une nouvelle fois. Répliqua froidement Lily.

_-_Sirius, Remus. Les Potter ont raison. Répondit calmement le vieux directeur.

Severus en entendant cela sentit des larmes de douleur couler le long de sa joue. Il sursauta en sentant une main sécher ses larmes et une autre frotter son dos dans une tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Il fit un sourire reconnaissant aux deux enfants puis ils recommencèrent à écouter la conversation.

_-_Severus est un mangemort reconnu, il doit être arrêté et jeté à Azkaban sans procès. Quant au fils Malefoy, il faut s'attaquer à la famille puis le renvoyer de Poudlard. De ce fait, Harry serait seul et donc il sera plus fragile et plus manipulable. Ordonna Dumbledore.

_-_C'est ignoble ce que vous voulez faire ! S'insurgèrent Remus et Sirius.

_-_Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire... Oubliette !

_-_...

_-_...

_-_Vous avez compris, Harry est trop agressif. Remus, Sirius, il faut que vous le raisonniez.

_-_D'accord, Albus.

_-_Bien, parlons d'autre chose.

Harry observait avec dégoût la porte, puis se tournant vers les deux autres, leur chuchota :

_-_Draco, va dans notre chambre, rassemble toutes nos affaires et rejoins nous dans les appartements de Sev.

_-_Parrain ?

Le sorcier le regarda les yeux luisant d'horreur et de trahison.

_-_Sev, va dans ta réserve et emporte tout. Quant à moi, je vide ton bureau et tes appartements. Tu ne reviendras pas de toute façon.

Tous les deux le regardèrent avec curiosité, il ressemblait à un chef, un militaire, il donnait des ordres clairs et précis. Ils se secouèrent et obéirent au jeune garçon. Cet ordre aida Severus à se calmer, il préférait avoir quelque chose à faire afin de ne pas craquer devant la trahison de celui qu'il prenait pour un père. Il courut vers sa réserve en passant devant une petite Pouffsouffle qui sentait que ses parents avaient encore fait, sous la pression de ce monstre, des choses mauvaises qui avaient blessé son professeur de Potions. L'homme ouvrit sa réserve, sortit une boîte de sa poche et en lançant des dizaines de sorts de réduction vida la pièce afin de remplir la boîte. Quand elle fut totalement vide, il lança des dizaines de sorts de magie noire afin de blesser celui qui ouvrirait la porte de sa réserve. Après une grimace de rage, il se remit à courir vers ses appartements. Là, il découvrit le rien. Ses cachots avaient été totalement libérés de la moindre trace de vie, de même que son bureau. Harry avait fait le nettoyage par le vide. Severus siffla :

_-_Et bien !

_-_Mon cher parrain, il ne manque plus que Draco avant de pouvoir quitter cette école de malades.

Harry venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase quand Draco arriva en courant et en leur disant :

_-_Ils ont quitté le bureau du dirlo. C'est Peeves qui me l'a dit. On a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose. On doit partir maintenant.

_-_D'accord, alors avant, laissons un présent à cette bande de cul-terreux ! Murmura Harry en frottant ses mains d'un air particulièrement démoniaque.

Les trois sorciers pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la porte et lancèrent tous les sorts les plus vicieux et sournois qu'ils connaissaient. Quand ce fut fait, les deux enfants partirent pour Prince's Castle tandis que Severus lançait un sort à retardement qui bloquerait la cheminée et supprimerait toutes traces de passage. Par prudence, il jeta de la poudre de cheminette et chuchota discrètement :

_-_Prince's Castle.

Ils se rejoignirent tous les trois dans le vieux manoir complètement restauré de Severus, puis ils jetèrent de la poudre de cheminette vers le manoir Malefoy non sans bloquer les portes et les cheminées. Et enfin, quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Draco, ils découvrirent un manoir vide et donc, ils transplanèrent au 4 Privet Drive où seuls ceux qui connaissait le nouvel agencement du domaine pouvaient s'y rendre de cette manière.

Les Malefoy étaient en train de regarder une énième dispute entre Pétunia et la cuisinière elfe, applaudissant devant les lancés de tartes ou de boules de pâtes au moment où arrivèrent les trois fugitifs. Le pauvre Vernon était absorbé par un film d'horreur et quand ils arrivèrent dans un crack bruyant, il poussa un hurlement de terreur qui arrêta la bataille dans la cuisine. Tous se turent puis entendirent un autre cri :

_-_HARRY STEVEN DURSLEY ! DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY ! SEVERUS LILIAN ROGUE !

Lucius, Narcissa et Pétunia allèrent dans le salon et découvrirent les trois fugitifs debout, la tête basse se faisant passer un savon par le moldu qui calmait les battements effrénés de son coeur. Pétunia demanda :

_-_Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Murmura Severus en sentant le mur d'émotion s'abattre sur lui.

_-_Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Narcissa.

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent vers Severus quand il fondit en larme. C'était la première fois qu'elles le voyaient pleurer comme un enfant désarmé. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et Harry expliqua froidement le plan de Dumbledore à deux familles irrémédiablement outrées par la volonté de nuire du vieux fou. Cependant, Harry avait encore un train d'avance vis à vis de Dumby et expliqua son plan :

_-_Voilà, il faut que vous claironniez que vous allez envoyer vos enfants à Dumstrang.

_-_Et ? Demanda Lucius qui adorait entendre les plans du jeune garçon.

_-_Nous ferons nos études comme prévu à Salem. Je vais faire la demande pour que nous y allions avec six années d'avance.

_-_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été à Serpentard ? Demanda Lucius hilare.

_-_Comme je l'ai dit à Draco, je ne suis pas assez tordu pour y aller. Sa réplique fit baisser la tension et même Severus pouffa malgré les larmes qui continuaient à couler le long de ses joues.

_-_Et pour Severus ?

_-_Je vais voir s'ils ne veulent pas de maître des Potions. Songea Harry.

_-_Hmmm! C'est une bonne idée. S'exclama Lucius.

_-_Heu... Puis-je dire quelque chose concernant ma vie ? Demanda Severus un peu plus calme tandis que Pétunia, Vernon et Narcissa riaient de la tête du ténébreux professeur.

_-_Hmmm ! Non ! Répondirent le blond et le brun en même temps.

_-_Et bien merci.

_-_De rien !

Harry lui expliqua tout le plan afin qu'il ait une nouvelle vie avec un nouveau comportement. Il devait être plus ouvert, plus agréable, moins sarcastique, Severus soupira, mais c'était tellement différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire qu'il décida de le faire. Tout en expliquant à Severus ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry écrivait des lettres pour l'école de Salem, l'une pour demander d'entrer en avance et l'autre pour envoyer un CV et une lettre de motivation en tant que maître des Potions qu'il donna à Hedwige et Feudou.

Les deux phoenix arrivèrent en même temps et donnèrent leurs messages alors qu'il y avait une réunion de professeurs. Harry en plus de la lettre, avait mis des échantillons d'une potion qu'ils avaient crée tous les deux, une potion qui pouvait transformer un sorcier puissant en cracmol, une potion qu'ils avaient utilisé sur un échantillon de leurs sangs. Tous les professeurs se rejoignirent autour du directeur afin d'observer un moyen pour rendre les mages noirs inoffensifs puis discutèrent de cette inscription. Normalement, les élèves ne pouvaient entrer qu'à partir de dix-sept ans et ces deux enfants n'en avaient que onze. Pourtant, ils étaient tellement en avance qu'ils acceptèrent cette petite exception. Le directeur écrivit la lettre acceptant les deux élèves et renvoya Hedwige qui avait attendu la réponse. Feudou regarda son ami blanc partir alors que les professeurs se penchaient sur la candidature de Severus Rogue, le plus jeune et le meilleur des maîtres des Potions. En moins de cinq minutes, le temps d'écrire la lettre, Feudou était reparti avec la réponse plus que positive. Le meilleur des professeurs dans l'une des meilleurs écoles de magie du monde, bien meilleure que Poudlard que demande le peuple.

Loin de là, Severus était parti dans la forêt afin de penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé devant un bon verre de Murivor tout en pleurant sur l'épaule d'un quelconque elfe. Pendant ce temps, les deux petits monstres créèrent une potion qui soignerait enfin le nez cassé de Severus. Ils décidèrent ensuite, de contacter, grâce au hibou de la famille Malefoy, Blaise et Parkinson qui apprirent donc que les deux jumeaux spirituels n'avaient pas l'intention de revenir et qu'il faudrait faire ami-ami avec Neville Londubas et Hermione Granger afin d'avoir des espions dans le camps des gryffondors.

A Poudlard, les choses allaient bientôt se détériorer pour les conspirateurs. En quittant le bureau directorial, il ne virent pas Peeves partir en caquetant afin de prévenir un jeune blond qui cavala rejoindre deux autres fugitifs. James, Lily, Remus et Sirius partirent chacun de leur côté et tandis que Lily et Remus allaient quitter Poudlard, James et Sirius allèrent respectivement à leur cours de DCFM et de Duel. James prit son emploi du temps et fronça des sourcils en voyant que les deux enfants n'avaient pas cours de Botanique, mais en fait commençait par DCFM. Il n'aimait pas cela. Ils leur auraient menti ? Haussant les épaules, il attendit les élèves et puis il pourrait toujours leur demander des explications plus tard.

Le cours commença et les deux élèves n'arrivèrent pas, il fit son cours, puis quand il fut terminé, il alla voir Dumbledore et croisa des étudiants de septièmes années qui s'exclamèrent :

_-_On a pas eu cours de Potions, le prof était absent, c'était génial.

James fronça des sourcils et fila rejoindre le bureau de Severus, mais il était totalement vide, il n'y avait plus rien. Furieux, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et grimaça sous la douleur (_pauvre con_). Il décida de faire un tour dans la réserve de Severus où il y avait, en plus des ingrédients, des potions anti-douleur. Il jeta un sort puissant pour retirer les protections qui empêchaient les élèves de pénétrer dans la pièce puis ouvrit la porte de la réserve et les sorts de haute magie noire firent leur office en blessant James qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol des tentacules noirâtres sortant de son visage vert et gluant.

Au bureau de Dumbledore, l'alarme de magie noire se mit en place et le vieux sorcier découvrit son professeur de DCFM allongé dans la plus complète inconscience. Les appartements de Severus n'étant pas loin, il fila là-bas et quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut projeté contre le mur rasé de près, chauve comme un oeuf, nu comme un ver et un panneau lumineux le suivant partout où était écrit « sex bomb ». Il voulut conjurer une robe, mais il ne put faire la moindre magie, il était empêché de magie durant toute une journée. Il ne pouvait pas se promener dans le château dans le plus simple appareil et donc chercha dans les appartements vides de Severus une robe.

Soupirant de soulagement, il vit une robe si chère au coeur de l'irascible maître des potions qui flottait dans l'ancienne chambre de Severus. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il la mit regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas jaune citron. Il appela Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne soigner James Potter, puis repartit vers son bureau. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que si pour lui la robe était opaque, pour les autres, elle était totalement transparente et les élèves pouvaient voir les parties intimes bien fripées du vieux directeur tressauter à chacune de ses enjambées. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand les premiers élèves qu'il croisait se mirent à pousser des cris d'horreur et pourquoi les filles s'enfuyaient en faisant des grimaces de dégoût ? Il comprit quand il entra dans son bureau et qu'il vit dans un de ses miroirs un Albus Dumbledore nu comme au premier jour. Son cri réveilla Fumseck qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais en tout cas, le vieux directeur resta cloîtré dans son bureau deux jours le temps que les divers sorts disparaissent.

Durant cette période, il envoya des lettres à Dumstrang, mais bizarrement les hiboux revenaient sans avoir trouvé le destinataire des lettres. Pourtant, la veille, il avait reçu des lettres des familles Dursley et Malefoy qui retiraient leurs enfants de Poudlard pour les inscrire à Dumstrang, en plus il avait reçu la lettre de démission de Severus qui disait avoir trouvé une meilleur place dans une autre école de magie. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur la situation, impossible de remettre la mains sur Harry et Draco, Severus lui posait un lapin, la fortune des Malefoy s'était volatilisée de même que celle des Durlsey. C'était à n'y rien comprendre et voilà maintenant que Karkaroff faisait la sourde oreille. Ne pouvant rien tenter contre la fortune de la puissante famille, il tenta de salir l'honneur des Malefoy. Cependant, il se passa quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas possible.

En effet, les Dursley, en ayant accepté avec joie toutes ces créatures magiques dans leur domaine, avaient le respect de la magie et un centaure leur expliqua qu'à partir de maintenant, tous les enfants des Durlsey seraient de puissants sorciers, tel était le présent de la magie pour eux. Les grandes familles de sang pure ayant appris cela de la bouche d'Harry les considérèrent avec le plus grand des respects et comme faisant parti des leurs. Et donc quand Albus commença son plan, toutes les grandes familles, à l'exception des Potter et des Weasley, s'insurgèrent et protégèrent les Malefoy. Pire, ils menacèrent ouvertement Dumbledore de retirer leurs enfants de Poudlard s'il continuait ses insinuations sur cette formidable famille. C'était comme si quelqu'un dans l'ombre lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied, et il détestait cela. D'habitude, c'était lui qui menait le jeu, il était le roi des blancs et non un simple pion comme Harry.

Au 4 Privet Drive, des cris de joie firent sortir Severus de sa retraite. Il vit deux familles venir vers lui en courant et en secouant un parchemin. Severus ouvrit le bouche pour demander ce qu'il était écrit dessus et se retrouva à boire une potion à la framboise qui rendit son nez d'antan. Quand il put de nouveau parler, il demanda :

_-_C'était quoi ça ?

Ce à quoi Pétunia et Narcissa répondirent :

_-_Dommage que nous soyons déjà mariées, car vous êtes très séduisant Severus Rogue.

Le maître de Potions devint écarlate et se retrouva avec le parchemin devant les yeux sans qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit. Il prit la lettre et la lit :

_« Cher Monsieur Rogue._

_C'est pour nous un honneur de recevoir la candidature de l'un des meilleurs maîtres de Potions du monde Sorcier. C'est pour cela que nous acceptons avec joie votre demande. Les cours reprenant le premier octobre, pourriez-vous commencer immédiatement ?_

_Nous attendons avec impatience votre arrivée._

_Miss C.J Singleton. Directrice de l'école de magie SALEM. USA »_

Severus tenait ce bout de papier et cinq minutes plus tard, il était habillé de vêtements légers et colorés. Il sentait dans sa poche ses valises faites par Draco et Harry, puis il disparut entraîné par Hedwige qui l'amena devant sa nouvelle école. Il découvrit sa nouvelle directrice une jeune femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année aux yeux bleus et aux sourires charmeurs. Elle lui dit :

_-_Professeur Rogue, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vous imaginais plus petit et beaucoup moins séduisant.

Elle éclata d'un rire rauque qui donnait des frissons à Severus, en voyant l'ex-chauve-souris des cachots devenir écarlate. Elle le trouvait très à son goût, ténébreux au possible, grand, musclé. Elle allait le séduire, se mettre la bague au doigt et lui mettre la corde au cou. Elle lui fit un autre sourire et l'emmena vers ses nouveaux quartiers tout en lui présentant sa nouvelle école.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Maintenant que Severus était intégré dans cette institution, qu'Harry et Draco commenceraient leurs classes en octobre, Harry mit en place son grand plan à long terme, la destruction de Voldemort avant qu'il ne réapparaisse en quatrième année. Il l'expliqua en détail à deux familles étonnées par sa capacité de réflexion :

_-_Voilà, Voldemort va réapparaître, nous le savons tous. Ce que peu de personne sait, c'est que Voldemort a des horcruxes, sept pour être précis. Le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt qu'on peut retrouver dans l'ancienne maison des Gaunt qui sont les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, il se trouve chez les Black. C'est Regulus qui l'a volé avant de se faire assassiner par Voldemort. La Coupe de Pouffsouffle, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Il y a un objet de Godric Gryffondor, mais en faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que c'était la boucle de ceinture qui se trouve à dans la maison des Potter. Il y a le collier de Rowena Serdaigle je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Il y a Tom Elvis Jedusor alias, Lord Voldemort lui-même. Et le septième, c'est moi. Tous tressaillirent y compris les Durlsey qui ne voulaient pas que leur bébé se fasse tuer.

-Que doit-on faire ? demanda Vernon.

_-_Pour le journal de Jedusor, Lucius l'a chez lui, donc on en a déjà un. Pour le reste, il faudra réussir à les ramener. Pour la boucle, je vais m'introduire chez les Potter sous ma forme de Phoenix et la ramener ici et je ferai la même chose pour le pendentif de Serpentard. Quand on les aura, enfin, sauf pour Voldemort, parce que là, ça va être difficile, voir même impossible, on les détruira.

_-_En ayant les six principaux, on peut peut-être ramener le dernier, songea Lucius.

_-_Tu as raison. Il faut savoir que Voldemort était au courant de la présence de la pierre philosophale à Poudlard, donc il tentera de la ramener, dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.

_-_Où est-elle ? demanda Vernon.

_-_Entre les nageoires des sirènes. Où exactement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas qui est celui qui l'a caché. J'ai refusé de le savoir, ainsi si je suis capturé, je n'aurai rien à dire, expliqua Harry.

_-_C'est vrai. Bon séparons-nous les tâches. Vernon, tu as un bon contact avec les elfes, donc il faudrait leur demander s'ils connaissent l'endroit où pourrait se trouver les deux horcruxes dont on ignore l'emplacement. Narcissa, tu iras chez les Gaunt afin de reprendre la bague. Harry, tu iras chez les Potter et tu ramèneras la boucle de Gryffondor. Draco, tu sais où se trouve la maison des Black, alors tu iras là-bas et tu rechercheras le médaillon de Serpentard. Sirius déteste cet endroit, donc il ne doit pas s'y être installé. Pétunia et moi nous ferons des recherches sur un rituel pour ramener les autres bout d'âme à l'endroit voulu et quand vous aurez terminé vos tâches, vous ferez les mêmes recherches. Vernon nous aidera et Narcissa, Harry et Draco travailleront sur le sort pour détruire les bouts d'âmes sans abîmer les réceptacles, ordonna Lucius qui lui aussi avait peur de perdre ce gamin qui avait sauvé sa vie, son mariage, et qui lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur.

Tous acceptèrent d'un signe de tête, fiers et dignes de servir pour sauver le monde moldu et sorcier. Pétunia et Vernon étaient fiers d'eux et de la façon dont ils avaient élevé Harry... enfin... on se comprend. Il fut décidé de construire une île au milieu du lac et d'y mettre les horcruxes. Vernon regardait le soir tomber et dit :

_-_Il se fait tard. Allons manger, puis dormir. Demain je dois partir tôt et à jeun si je veux survivre au festin que j'aurai droit. Mais j'adore les elfes, je pourrais y rester des années sans problème.

Il se tourna vers la forêt et s'exclama tout heureux :

_-_A demain.

Des rires résonnèrent dans la forêt, les deux familles allèrent manger, puis se reposer. Harry et Draco s'endormirent épuisés par leur semaine.

Le lendemain, quand ils se réveillèrent, Narcissa était déjà partie de même que Vernon. Les deux enfants saluèrent les parents restants, ensuite, ils dévorèrent leur petit-déjeuné, puis après ils se préparèrent. Ils se souhaitèrent bon courage, et enfin chacun partirent vers leur mission respective. Harry et Draco devinrent des phoenix, puis disparurent dans un explosion de flammes.

Au coeur de Londres, dans une maison incartable, un phoenix blanc apparut et reprit forme humaine. Draco observa la maison abandonnée et couverte de poussière. Il fouilla dans la salle à manger, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bal, mais en vain. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges poussiéreux du vieux salon et se mit à réfléchir. Où Regulus Black avait pu cacher le médaillon ? Sa chambre ! Il sortit du salon et fila vers les étages tout en faisant attention au portrait de la vieille Black qui, d'après sa mère, insultait tout le monde. Il ouvrit les différentes portes et fouillait dans les chambres. Alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la dernière porte du couloir, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas et une voix masculine ordonner :

_-_Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Montrez-vous !

_-_ESPECE D'IMMONDE BATARD. TRAITRE A TON SANG. TU AS FAIT HONTE AUX BLACK!

_-_Oh ! Tais-toi vieille morue !

_-_FILS IND...

Draco grimaça un instant, puis entra dans la chambre et se mit à fouiller dans les meubles quand il marcha sur une latte creuse. Le craquement conforta l'indésirable qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la maison et Draco qu'il y avait quelque chose dessous. En entendant les bruits de courses, Draco lança un sort de destruction, puis vit le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il l'attrapa, se transforma en phoenix et disparut alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'un coup sur Sirius Black.

Lucius vit arriver son fils qui reprit forme humaine et qui déposa le médaillon près du journal de Jedusor qu'avait apporté Lucius. Draco s'effondra sur un siège et marmonna :

_-_J'ai failli me faire attraper par Sirius. Comment il a pu savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa maison alors qu'il était à Poudlard ?

_-_Il devait avoir mis un sort afin de savoir si quelqu'un y entrait, répondit calmement son père qui replongea dans sa lecture, tandis que Draco répondait en prenant un livre de magie noire :

_-_D'accord. J'espère qu'Harry a trouvé la boucle de Gryffondor.

Loin dans une maison au centre de l'Angleterre apparut un phoenix noir qui pénétra dans le jardin et vola vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il entendit des notes de musique et découvrit Lily Potter jouer du piano pour un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bruns. Le phoenix renifla de mépris, puis disparut pour réapparaître dans la maison. Il utilisa tous les pouvoirs du phoenix afin d'être le plus discret possible. Il rechercha dans toutes les pièces du premier, mais en vain. Il allait vraiment s'énerver quand il retourna par accident dans la salle de musique, et découvrit sur le piano la boucle qui servait de décoration. Il allait devoir attendre que cette greluche dégage. Il était bien caché dans un coin d'ombre quand il entendit la voix de James Potter :

_-_Chérie, je suis rentré !

« On avait pas compris, gros débile »

_-_J'arrive mon amour. Tu restes ici Harrold ?

« Ils ont pas beaucoup d'imagination dans la famille. »

Lily quitta la Salle de Musique et Harry sortit de sa cachette afin de prendre la boucle. Il ne reprit pas forme humaine afin que le morveux ne voit qu'un phoenix et non un gamin. Harry donna des coups de bec sur le bois afin de pouvoir arracher l'objet désiré. Il se moquait totalement du gamin qui l'observait d'un air ébahi. Soudain, le mioche partit en courant et brailla :

_-_MAMAAAANNN ! Y a un oiseau noir sur le piano.

Harry donna des coups plus forts jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le crack libérateur. Il prit la boucle dans son bec et tournant la tête, il vit James et Lily Potter qui pointaient leur baguette sur lui. Harry ouvrit le bec et dans sa tête s'exclama « Morsmordre » Une marque des ténèbres fila sur eux et Harry prenant la boucle s'envola à tire d'aile, le plus loin possible des protections afin de pouvoir disparaître sans problème et sans être suivi. Dès qu'il dépassa les limites, il disparut et réapparut devant les Malefoy. Il laissa tomber la boucle et reprit forme humaine. Il ramassa l'horcruxe, le déposa près des autres et marmonna :

_-_Les Potter sont des cons !

_-_Mais ça on le savait tous, tu ne nous apprends rien, répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

Harry s'effondra sur un des sièges et attendit Vernon et Narcissa en bouquinant un livre de magie noire. Il avait l'intention de dire aux Malefoy l'entière vérité sur lui. Ils avaient mérité de la connaître. Il referma le livre, écrivit une lettre et l'envoya en Amérique afin de ramener Severus. Ensuite, il revint s'installer et attendit le retour des deux absents. Narcissa revint vers la fin de la journée avec la bague tandis que Vernon quitta les elfes, enchanté avec les informations nécessaires, la coupe de Pouffsouffle était chez les Bones et quant au collier de Rowena, il se trouvait dans la tombe du père de Jedusor. Lucius décida d'y aller tandis que Narcissa irait chez les Bones en leur expliquant le problème. Tous sursautèrent quand un Severus tout sourire arriva. Maintenant que tout le monde était là, Harry se leva et dit un peu froidement :

_-_J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Une chose que je garde secrète depuis mes cinq ans. Il faudrait que vous vous asseyez, c'est assez choquant.

Tous les sorciers se regardèrent avec étonnement puis s'assirent. Les Dursley se serraient l'un contre l'autre sachant que leur fils allait enfin leur dire la vérité.

_-_Quand Harry avait cinq ans, il a eut un accident de voiture.

_-_Oui, tu me l'as déjà raconté, tu es mort quinze minutes, lui dit Draco.

_-_Draco, Harry James Potter est mort à l'âge de cinq ans, il ne s'est jamais réveillé.

_-_Mais...

_-_Je me nomme Steven Tyler Henderson, je suis mort à l'âge de 34 ans quand ma voiture a été piégée et que j'ai sauté avec.

_-_Pour... que... Je...

Les sorciers l'observaient avec stupeur. Harry se détourna et observa le domaine. Il se tenait droit et fier, les jambes écartées, les mains croisées dans le dos et le visage totalement impénétrable. Il continua son explication :

_-_Si je suis aussi calé en stratégie, c'est que j'ai fait une école d'officier... Bon, je vais vous raconter ma vie de façon moins décousue. Je m'appelle donc Steven Tyler Henderson, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à New-York, d'un père alcoolique et violent et d'une mère junkie. Mon enfance se passait entre les coups de mon père et des autres gamins. J'ai appris très tôt à me battre, je réglais mes problèmes à coups de poing. J'étais devenu le caïd de mon quartier, je ne connaissais que la loi de la rue, la loi du plus fort. Et puis quand j'ai eu 11 ans, mon ivrogne de père a de nouveau voulu se déchaîner sur moi, mais cette fois, j'étais prêt. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire, je l'ai battu encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus et je l'ai jeté dans la benne en dessous de la fenêtre de notre appartement. Tout le monde a cru à une bagarre de fin de nuit et donc l'affaire a été classée car mon père avait trop honte de révéler qu'il s'était fait démolir par un gamin. Après cela, mon père n'est plus jamais revenu chez nous et ma mère, pour avoir sa dose, s'est prostituée. Je vivais seul avec elle et avec les hommes qu'elle ramenait pour payer sa drogue. Je restais le plus souvent loin de chez moi, plus le temps passait, plus je restais dehors. C'est là que je suis vraiment tombé dans la délinquance. Je volais, d'abord pour manger, puis pour gagner de l'argent. Je me faufilais dans les magasins avant la fermeture et je faisais le nettoyage par le vide en ressortant par les évacuations qui se trouvaient dans les bâtiments. La police ne comprenait rien, car je ne laissais aucune preuve de mon forfait. Jusqu'au moment où je me suis fait prendre. Je n'ai su que plus tard comment.

_-_Comment ? demanda Pétunia bouleversée par l'ancienne vie de son petit bébé et qui broyait allègrement la main de son époux aussi effondré qu'elle.

_-_Tu le sauras plus tard, maman. Donc, j'ai été attrapé, seulement, j'ai eu de la chance, on m'a donné le choix car je n'avais que quinze ans, aller en prison ou faire partie d'un nouveau programme en partenariat avec l'armée de terre. J'ai préféré l'armée car je ne supporte d'être enfermé que durant une courte durée. Et ça a été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie.

_-_Comment c'était ? demanda Draco.

_-_Horrible, dès que je suis arrivé, ils m'ont mis dans le bain. Au début, j'étais totalement réfractaire à toute sorte d'autorité, mais plus le programme avançait, plus j'appréciais la structure rigide de l'armée. Je me sentais bien, encadré comme il le fallait. Mes professeurs m'ont appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Le commandant Hermann a été un père pour moi, c'est lui qui m'a consolé quand j'ai craqué et que je me suis mis à pleurer. C'était la première fois que je pleurais depuis mes cinq ans, depuis que mon père m'a cassé le bras et a failli me tuer. Il m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris le respect des autres et le respect de moi-même. Douze mois après mon entrée dans le camp, l'armée m'a renvoyé dans mes foyers, ma mère n'avait même pas remarqué que j'avais été absent durant un an. Tout allait recommencer, j'allais retomber dans la délinquance et là j'ai eu l'idée du siècle. J'ai pris tout l'argent que j'avais caché, mes affaires les plus précieuses et je suis parti pour rejoindre le camp qui se trouvait en Virginie. J'ai utilisé tous les moyens de transport pour rejoindre le camp. Quand j'y suis arrivé, le garde m'a envoyé bouler et donc j'ai dû rebrousser chemin. J'ai fait le tour du camp et j'ai attendu la nuit pour me faufiler par un endroit que je connaissais et qui n'avait pas de défenses aussi sophistiquées que les autres. Alors je suis entré le plus discrètement possible et en passant de nouveau par les égouts, je me suis introduit dans le bureau du commandant. J'ai été stupéfait quand j'ai vu que le commandant m'attendait avec plusieurs hauts dignitaires de l'armée. Le commandant Hermann m'a dit :

« C'est excellent petit, personne ne t'a vu et tu n'as déclenché aucune alarme. Malheureusement, tu n'as que seize ans, donc avant de t'engager définitivement, tu vas faire une école militaire. Normalement on ne peut y entrer qu'à dix sept ans, mais en tirant quelques ficelles, on a réussi à t'y inscrire. Donc, tout est prêt. » Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a répondu :

« Cela fait longtemps que nous t'observons, depuis le jour où tu as battu en combat singulier l'un de nos hommes. Il n'était pas fort, mais il était adulte. Nous avons observé tes techniques pour pénétrer dans les magasins et surtout en sortir sans faire la moindre vague. Normalement tu aurais dû aller en maison de correction, mais nous avons voulu te donner la chance de découvrir le monde de l'armée et cela t'a permis d'avancer dans la vie et d'apprendre des notions importantes. » C'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils m'avaient dupé, que c'est l'armée qui m'avait dénoncé. Mais je compris aussi qu'ils m'avaient donné la chance de me sortir de la misère. Alors j'ai pris le billet pour West Point. C'est l'armée qui payait l'école et j'ai travaillé comme un forcené pour sortir major de ma promotion. Dès que je suis sorti, j'ai été engagé d'office chez les marines, puis chez les Navy Seals. Quand j'ai eu assez d'expérience, ils m'ont affecté à une toute nouvelle unité, les Ghost.

_-_Les fantômes ? demanda Vernon étonné.

_-_Non, c'est l'unité anti-terroriste d'élite. On nous appelle les Ghost, car on se faufile, on attaque et on disparaît comme des fantômes.

_-_La vache ? Tu as déjà tué ? demanda Draco.

_-_Oui, j'ai été entraîné à tuer. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Voilà pourquoi je suis un adversaire à la hauteur de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, car je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'innocent, je n'ai pas peur de mourir ni de tuer.

_-_Continue ton histoire mon petit ange, murmura Pétunia alors que les autres écoutaient avec toujours autant de fascination le récit d'Harry.

_-_Bien, mon rôle était de m'infiltrer dans les groupes terroristes et les saper de l'intérieur. Malheureusement, l'un des terroristes que je devais éliminer réussi à s'enfuir et à disparaître dans la nature. Deux ans plus tard, dans une autre mission, je le découvris en face de moi au côté des chefs de la cellule. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir non sans abattre les chefs. Mais en faisant démarrer ma voiture, je déclenchais la bombe qui m'a tué. Voilà, vous connaissez toute mon histoire. Mon âme a remplacé celle du petit Harry, car physiquement l'enfant devait vivre afin de combattre Voldemort, alors autant utiliser l'âme d'un soldat aguerri d'une autre dimension. Et ce changement a contribué à la destruction d'un des horcruxes de Voldemort.

_-_Mon pauvre petit bébé.

Pétunia se jeta sur Harry et le serra contre elle. Vernon imita sa femme, puis Lucius dit :

_-_Je comprends maintenant ta facilité à créer des stratégies et à donner des ordres. Je suis fier d'avoir ta confiance.

_-_Moi aussi, mon cher filleul, lança Severus avec un demi-sourire.

Quand Pétunia et Vernon lâchèrent leur petit bébé, Draco bondit sur Harry et s'écriant :

_-_Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon jumeau spirituel, celui qui a fait de ma vie un paradis. Merci, tu as fait changer mon père et c'est un homme merveilleux maintenant.

Narcissa remercia aussi l'homme dans le corps de ce bambin et murmura :

_-_Il est triste qu'Harry soit décédé, mais il aura au moins échappé à une vie de manipulation et d'horreur, il est heureux avec ses ancêtres.

_-_Oui.

Maintenant que tout était dit, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher puis tandis que les Malefoy iraient ramener les deux derniers horcruxes, les autres feraient les différentes recherches dont ils avaient besoin. Les Bones furent horrifiés quand ils apprirent de la bouche de Narcissa que la coupe de Pouffsouffle contenait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Ils eurent du mal à la donner, mais pour se débarrasser du mage noir, ils étaient prêts à tout et donc, ils lui donnèrent. Lucius grimaça de dégoût quand il prit le collier de Rowena. Il observa le squelette dans le cercueil ouvert et se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, Voldemort allait utiliser les os de son père. Quel tête il ferait s'il ne les retrouverait pas ? Il eut un sourire diabolique et réduisit en cendre le corps et métamorphosa le cercueil en urne. Il y déposa les cendres, puis retourna dans sa deuxième maison, le 4 Privet Drive, auprès de sa famille moldue.

Quand les Malefoy arrivèrent, ils virent les Dursley et Draco applaudir Harry qui venait de créer de toute pièce avec l'aide non-négligeable des elfes, une île au centre du lac. Les elfes étaient en train de construire un petit temple qui contiendrait les différents horcruxes en attendant le moment où ils trouveraient le rituel. Lucius expliqua à la famille ce qu'il avait fait du corps du père de Jedusor. Harry, Draco et Lucius eurent le même sourire sadique en imaginant la fureur de Voldy devant le manque des os du père.

Loin de là, au 12 Square Grimauld, Sirius fronça des sourcils en se demandant qui était ce phoenix blanc qui s'enfuyait avec ce médaillon. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'aimait pas cela. Surtout que toute la maison avait été mise à sac pour retrouver cet objet en particulier. Il fallait qu'il en parle à James. Il ferma la maison, partit retrouver les Potter. Quand il y arriva, il vit la marque des ténèbres. Paniquant, il entra en courant dans le manoir et vit Lily et James vivant serrer leur dernier né qui pleurait de terreur. Il leur demanda :

_-_Que c'est il passé ?

_-_Un phoenix noir est venu et a cassé le piano pour prendre un objet de décoration, puis il a lancé la marque des ténèbres et s'est enfui.

_-_Un phoenix noir tu dis ?

_-_Oui, pourquoi ?

_-_Au manoir des Black, un phoenix blanc a mis tout à sac pour voler un médaillon qu'il y avait dans la chambre de Regulus.

_-_Pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas cela. D'abord les enfants qui disparaissent, Rogue qui démissionne. C'est comme s'ils savaient tout.

_-_Tout quoi ? demanda Sirius.

_-_C'est ça. Ils ont tout entendu, murmura Lily en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri de stupeur.

_-_Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? s'énerva Sirius.

_-_Il faut que j'aille retrouver Albus.

James transplana suivit de près par Sirius qui voulait avec des réponses. Lily serra les poings comprenant enfin tout. Harry. C'était Harry l'instigateur de toute cette histoire. C'est lui qui manipulait le monde sorcier selon ses désirs. C'est lui qui avait poussé les Durlsey à l'adopter. Cet enfant aurait vraiment eut sa place à Serpentard.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Au 4 Privet Drive, les recherches sur les différents rituels continuaient en vain. Malheureusement, le temps passait vite et le premier octobre allait bientôt arriver et avec lui la rentrée des classes pour les deux petits monstres. Tout était prêt, ils avaient acheté leurs affaires scolaires et des vêtements plus discrets pour cette école.

Durant ce temps à Poudlard, deux serpentards avaient réussi à alpaguer deux gryffondors et leur expliquèrent les tenants et les aboutissants de toute l'affaire. Hermione et Neville observèrent avec stupéfaction les deux serpentards.

_-_Alors vous dites que c'est Harry qui a mis en place toute cette affaire ?

_-_Oui. D'après mon père, il sait tout ce qu'il va se passer, il a même prédis le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et que tu-sais-qui va tenter de prendre la pierre philosophale qui se trouve dans le château. Répondit Blaise.

_-_Mais il faut l'en empêcher ! s'exclamèrent les deux lions.

_-_Tu penses bien que Harry l'a déjà mis en lieu sûr. Mais il ne faut pas le dire. Il faut laisser les adultes croire le contraire.

_-_Petite vengeance quoi ! dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

_-_Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça.

Les serpentards expliquèrent à Hermione et Neville le rôle d'espion qu'ils devraient avoir afin de pouvoir contrer Dumbledore dans ses plans de camé au citron. Les deux gryffondors furent d'accord, car Harry et Draco les avaient traités avec respect et amitié, se moquant de leurs ascendances ou de leur manque de confiance. Ils avaient vraiment voulu être amis et à cause de Dumby, ils avaient dû partir de Poudlard. Alors ils allaient se venger à leur façon en aidant Harry et Draco pour embêter Dumby. Les quatre jeunes devinrent les nouveaux blagueurs de Poudlard, plus malins et plus audacieux que les jumeaux Weasley et les Maraudeurs. Ils firent des mauvais coups à toute l'école et se déchaînèrent surtout sur James et Dumby. Cependant, aucun des deux adultes ne purent savoir qui faisait cela, c'est comme si une magie puissante empêchait les deux sorciers de comprendre.

Le premier octobre arrivant, les deux enfants partirent pour leur nouvelle école. Ils devaient y aller directement et donc tous les deux s'accrochèrent aux deux phoenix, et après un au revoir à leur famille, ils disparurent dans un éclair. Ils atterrirent sur le sol du nouveau monde, à SALEM qui comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas se trouvait en Floride. Ils observèrent avec stupéfaction l'immense campus qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux.

En effet, il y avait deux Salem, l'école de magie qui se trouvait près de la ville du même nom en Nouvelle Angleterre, et l'école Supérieur Américaine Laïque d'Enseignement Magique (S.A.L.E.M) qui se trouvait en Floride et qui n'acceptait que les élèves les plus intelligents et les plus avancés en magie. L'école était séparée en plusieurs bâtiments consacrés chacun à une matière magique. Il y avait celui des Potions, de la Métamorphose, des Sortilèges, de la Magie Noire, de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magie Sans Baguette et Instinctive qui se trouvaient dans le même bâtiment. L'Arithmancie, les Runes se trouvaient un peu plus éloignés et près de la Magie Ancienne et l'Histoire de la Magie qui se trouvaient à côté de l'immense bibliothèque qui contenait tout le savoir sorcier depuis que l'homme avait appris à écrire son nom. Après ce bloc de bâtiments, s'étalait l'immense parc qui se terminait comme pour Poudlard par une forêt mais moins touffue et moins dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite.

Dans la partie nord du parc se trouvait les enclos où se pratiquait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et au centre du parc se trouvait les serres de Botanique. Dans la partie Ouest se trouvait un énorme observatoire qui servait pour les cours d'Astronomie et près de ce bâtiment se trouvait un petit bois qui servait pour certains rituels et pour faire la Divination. A l'entrée de l'école se trouvait les bureaux des professeurs, le Secrétariat, le Bureau du Directeur et l'infirmerie où était dispensé les cours de Médicomagie. Et enfin, de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie se trouvait les bâtiments de Droit Sorcier et Moldu. Les autres bâtiments étaient les chambres des étudiants et le restaurant de l'école.

Harry et Draco observaient avec béatitude le plan de l'école et dans leurs yeux, luisait l'envie de prendre toutes les matières proposées par cette école, mais la directrice avait refusé, arguant qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Cependant, les deux garnements avaient l'intention de prouver à cette directrice obtuse qu'ils pouvaient le faire avec l'aide de la magie. La première chose qu'ils firent, fut de prendre leurs valises, de les réduire d'un geste de la main puis allèrent vers le secrétariat afin qu'on leur donne le numéro de leur chambre. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une vingtaine de jeune de dix-sept ans ou plus qui les regardaient avec surprise. Ils firent la queue, puis ils reçurent les clés et le numéro de leur chambre.

_-_C'est la chambre...

_-_185. Ça doit...

_-_Être celle-là.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent un minuscule cagibi de deux mètre sur deux. Draco ouvrit la bouche en grand et s'exclama :

_-_Mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Des rires résonnèrent et Harry virent des jeunes se moquer d'eux.

_-_Laisse-moi faire petit frère. Deux chambres, un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, deux salles de bain, un labo de potions, une salle de duel, une salle anti-magie, une bibliothèque et une salle de muscu. Ça te va ?

_-_Je t'adore.

Harry entra dans le placard et dix minutes plus tard ressortit en lui disant :

_-_Maintenant, à toi de faire la déco. Je vais aller chercher des sorts pour bloquer le temps.

Draco rentra dans leur nouvel appartement et se frottant les mains, il se mit à la décoration. Pour le salon, il fit apparaître un parquet en chêne et mit une cheminée afin de pouvoir discuter avec leurs parents quand ils le voudraient. Les murs furent peints dans un beige très clair qui réchauffait la pièce, puis il installa des poufs, des canapés. il mit un épais tapis d'orient sur le sol puis la télévision et toute la modernité moldue. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la TV, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, comme son père d'ailleurs. Quand le salon fut prêt, il arrangea la salle à manger, puis la cuisine et les deux chambres. Pour le reste, il laisserait faire Harry qui était plus dans l'utilitaire.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit les élèves observer avec stupéfaction cet appartement splendide. Jaloux comme des poux, l'un d'entre eux siffla :

_-_Cette chambre est à moi.

Il fit un pas en arrière quand il se retrouva face à un tigre blanc tout en poil, en crocs et en griffes. Il sursauta violemment quand une voix susurra narquoisement :

_-_Et tu crois faire le poids face à nous ? Arrête de me faire rire ! J'ai mal aux côtes. Drake et si on lui montrait pourquoi nous sommes craints à Poudlard ?

Le tigre reprit forme humaine et lança :

_-_Mais avec plaisir mon cher frère jumeau spirituel.

Avant que les importuns puissent dire quoi que se soit, ils étaient transformés en magnifiques carlins et c'est en piaulant de désespoir qu'ils allèrent retrouver la directrice. Les deux mômes éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry dit à Draco :

_-_J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut dans un vieux livre que la bibliothécaire m'a donné parce que j'étais le millionième élève à pénétrer dans sa bibliothèque. J'ai pris aussi un livre sur l'histoire du monde moldu pour toi.

_-_Merci Harry. Je t'adore.

Harry lança le sort en disant :

_-_**Que le temps en cette pièce ralentisse. Qu'une journée en ces lieux fasse une heure pour l'extérieur.**

Il y eut une violente lumière, et les deux môme s'exclamèrent :

_-_Maintenant, on va avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ce que l'on veut !

Ils installèrent leurs chambre comme ils le voulaient, puis allèrent dans leur premier cours celui de leur parrain, Severus Rogue.

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre

_-_Monsieur Malefoy. Grâce à des contacts que j'ai en Russie, j'ai découvert que votre fils et le jeune Po... Dursley ne sont pas à Dumstrang. Alors où sont-ils ? éructa Dumbledore véritablement furieux.

Lucius lança un regard narquois vers le vieux sorcier et lui répondit avec une inquiétude feinte :

_-_Oh ! Comme c'est étrange. Mais où sont-ils alors ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour cela que je vous le demande, cingla Dumbledore.

_-_Mais c'est terrible. Vernon et Pétunia vont être effondrés en apprenant la nouvelle.

_-_Vous savez où se trouve les enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oh ! Albus. Ce n'est pas bien de colporter de telles rumeurs sans aucun fondement. Vous m'insultez. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous quitter.

Le ton de Lucius, plus que narquois, prouvait que les Malefoy savaient où se trouvaient les deux enfants. Cependant d'après l'expression du patriarche des Malefoy, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui dire où ils avaient envoyé les deux petits monstres.

Lucius se leva gracieusement et quitta le bureau avec un air pincé. Quand il referma la porte, Dumbledore donna un violent coup de poing sur son bureau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et en plus, le sort qu'il avait lancé sur les Potter commençait à s'estomper. La moindre émotion, le sort se désintégrera et les Potter se réveilleraient. Ils ne devaient jamais s'extraire de son emprise, où il perdrait un atout précieux. Il se mit à hurler de rage :

_-_MAIS OU SONT-ILS ?

Lucius eut un sourire quand il entendit le cri de Dumbledore. Il marchait fièrement dans les couloirs quand il croisa deux gryffondors qui d'après son Draco étaient de leur côté. Il passa près d'eux et murmura :

_-_Vous êtes les bienvenus à Malefoy Manor.

Hermione et Neville firent un clin d'oeil discret à Lucius et lui dirent :

_-_Le repas de ce midi va être inoubliable.

_-_Vous devriez y être présent.

Lucius leur dit avec un sourire rusé :

_-_Je passerai pour voir.

_-_Vous pourrez leur dire que nous continuons leur oeuvre, sur la belette ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

Les deux élèves reprirent un air innocent, puis rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent à l'extrême bord de la table des gryffondors et firent un clin d'oeil à deux serpentards. Quand Ronald s'assit de l'autre côté de la table, quatre baguettes se pointèrent discrètement et lancèrent le même sort qu'ils avaient appris. Alors que tout le monde allait commencer à manger, Weasley se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

_-_Vous autres ! Écoutez la véritable histoire de Harry Potter. Harry a été abandonné à l'âge d'un an et fut recueilli par la famille Dursley qui lui apporta amour et tendresse ce que jamais il n'aurait eu chez les Potter, car leurs esprits sont maintenus sous l'emprise d'un être plus diabolique que Voldemort, un être que tout le monde pense bénéfique. Heureusement grâce à l'union des quatre maisons, l'emprise sera brisée et les Potter reprendront leurs esprits. Ils auront le choix, mais par amour pour leur fils, ils le laisseront là où il est à l'abri. Il a prit le nom des Dursley, et ils ont accueilli dans l'immensité de leur domaine toutes les créatures magiques qui le voulaient. Ainsi, en acceptant toutes ses créatures, ils ont accepté la Magie. En remerciement, elle leur octroiera la chance de renaître sous la forme d'une des créatures magiques les plus pures. Quant à leur descendance, ce seront les plus puissants sorciers. Tant qu'ils resteront tolérants et ouverts. La forêt de l'harmonie, la quatrième dimension, la maison de fou tels sont les divers nom pour désigner le 4 Privet Drive, l'endroit où les hommes et la magie sont en parfaite harmonie. La tolérance est de mise sur ces terres. Les Dursley n'étaient pas considérés comme des sorciers. Mais de part leur accueil à la Magie, ils le sont maintenant par les quinze familles sorcières les plus puissantes.

Tous observèrent Ronald parler et personne ne vit James Potter souffrir comme s'il avait mal à la tête. Quand Ron cessa de parler, personne ne fit attention à James Potter, à l'exception des serpentards, d'Émilie Potter et de son voisin Sirius Black. James tenait sa tête entre ses mains et semblait souffrir d'une méga-migraine. Brusquement, il leva la tête et Émilie vit avec joie les yeux de son père s'éclaircir, preuve qu'il était libéré du sortilège. Il trembla de fureur en découvrant ce que Dumbledore avait osé faire à sa famille. Sirius murmura à son oreille :

_-_Prongs, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Il se passe que toute ma vie a été détruite par un homme.

_-_Quoi ?

James pointa sa baguette sur Sirius et siffla :

_-_Ricordare

Le sort de mémoire que lui avait lancé Dumbledore fut retiré et Sirius devint furieux en se souvenant de la réunion et gronda discrètement :

_-_Que peut-on faire ?

_-_On va aider à détruire ce vieux fou. Il est encore plus dangereux que Voldemort. Mais il ne doit pas se douter qu'il n'a plus de pouvoir sur moi.

_-_D'accord. Mais au cas où, je vais garde un plan de fuite en tête.

_-_J'ai confiance en toi, Padfoot.

Les deux amis relevèrent la tête et croisèrent les regards de Hermione et de Neville qui leurs firent un clin d'oeil amusé. James leur murmura silencieusement : « Merci ». Tous les serpentards et deux gryffondors lancèrent des regards de haine vers Albus Dumbledore qui venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle tout en continuant à fulminer contre les Malefoy et les Dursley. Il fit un sourire forcé et commença à se servir de ragoût d'agneau. Plus il mangeait, plus ses cheveux et sa barbe se bouclaient comme la toison d'un mouton. Quelques rires s'échappèrent de la Grande Salle surtout quand voulant parler à Minerva, il s'exclama :

_-_Bêêêêêêêêê !!

Tous les professeurs le regardèrent avec stupéfaction et les deux maraudeurs explosèrent de rire. C'est cela qui les trahit, car si James avait toujours été sous le sort, il aurait dû hurler au meurtre. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et s'assombrit. Sirius sortit doucement sa baguette et lança un informulé. Une puissante fumée apparut et cacha à tous la Grande Salle. James et Sirius quittèrent la table des professeurs et filèrent vers les tables des élèves. James prit sa fille contre lui, demanda à Hermione et à Neville de venir tandis que Sirius faisait la même chose à Blaise et à Pansy. Tous les sept quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les bêlements furieux d'un vieux bouc. Ils coururent vers la statue de la sorcière borgne et quand ils y arrivèrent, James tapota la statue en murmurant :

_-_Dissendium.

La statue s'écarta et tous les sept pénétrèrent dans le passage secret, puis ils coururent dans le couloirs sombre. Sirius s'exclama en riant :

_-_Ça me rappelle l'âge d'or des Maraudeurs.

_-_C'est vrai, mais on doit protéger les petits et leurs familles. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à les éliminer eux et leurs familles.

_-_Où va-t-on aller ? demanda Hermione.

_-_A Godric Hollow.

_-_Mais tout a été détruit quand Voldemort vous a attaqué.

_-_Il y a deux Godric Hollow, une petite ferme minable et le manoir ancestral des Potter. Albus n'a jamais pu y aller. Mon père se méfiait de lui, je ne comprenais pas, maintenant, j'ai compris et je ne le laisserai pas faire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cave de Honey Duke, puis ils sortirent rapidement et James transplana en entraînant tout le monde vers son manoir. Le portail resta clos jusqu'à ce que James lance :

_-_Albus Dumbledore est un monstre. Il n'a rien à faire des Potter, et jamais l'un d'entre nous lui fera confiance.

Le portail s'ouvrit et James vit avec stupeur ses parents.

_-_Papa, maman ?! Mais Alb... Je le déteste.

_-_Tu es enfin là, mon fils.

_-_Papa, tu avais raison. Dumbledore est un monstre. Il nous a soumis à un sort qui nous contrôlait tous les deux.

_-_Mon fils, comme tous les Potter, tu t'es fais avoir.

_-_Papa, ce sont aussi des victimes de ce vieux fou. Peuvent-ils rester ici ?

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Merci, papa. Je vais aller chercher Lily. Sirius, va chercher Lunard.

Les deux maraudeurs disparurent et revinrent cinq minutes plus tard avec des passagers furax contre le vieux citronné. Durant ce temps, Blaise et Pansy avaient prévenu leurs familles qui s'étaient dépêcher de faire tomber les protections les plus puissantes de leur manoir. Ils avaient même mis en place le Fidelitas. Neville avait prévenu sa grand-mère qui, ne faisant pas confiance à Albus, avait filé rejoindre le Manoir du Blaireau, la maison familiale. Hermione était très nerveuse et quand James arriva, elle lui demanda :

_-_Et mes parents ? Ce sont des moldus.

_-_Restez ici, je vais y aller.

James transplana de nouveau et arriva devant le cabinet dentaire des parents de Hermione. Il ferma les yeux d'horreur en voyant le quartier dévasté, Dumbledore venait de frapper et frapper fort. James transplana de nouveau chez lui et vit Hermione qui attendait avec nervosité. Cependant, quand elle vit l'air de James, elle poussa un cri de douleur et Lily la serra contre elle. Hermione sanglota lourdement pendant que James ordonnait au manoir :

_-_Je souhaite la complète protection pour tout ceux qui se trouve entre tes murs ?

_-Es-tu avec lui ?_

_-_Avec qui ?

_-L'enfant de la prophétie._

James sentit une larme couler le long de ses joues et dit :

_-_Harry ne sera pas à l'abri avec nous. Il ne sera heureux qu'avec ses parents adoptifs.

_-Es-tu avec lui ?_

_-_Avec qui ?

_-Albus Dumbledore._

_-_Non, il nous a trahis. Il a tué des innocents. Il est l'ennemi des Potter et de toutes les créatures qui vivent sur cette terre.

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-_Protection pour tout ceux qui luttent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et contre Albus Dumbledore. Protection pour tous ceux qui oeuvrent pour la paix entre les sorciers et les êtres dotés de magie.

_-Tu auras la protection désiré._

Une sensation de protection se ressentit et James murmura :

_-_Merci.

Il sursauta quand le manoir lui demanda :

_-Acceptes-tu la magie ?_

_-_Oui

_-Alors sors et vois ton choix. _

A suivre


	11. note

J'ai bien réfléchi depuis quelques semaines, voir même quelques mois et j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic. Je trouve qu'elle va beaucoup trop vite, que les deux jumeaux spirituels sont trop puissants pour leur âge, et puis surtout, je suis complètement bloquée, je n'arrive pas du tout à continuer cette fic. Elle sera du même acabit que la précédente, les premiers chapitres seront les mêmes, mais certains personnages vont changer, ainsi que certaines données afin que l'action n'avance pas trop vite et je vais garder Quirrel comme prof de DCFM et voldy comme perruque. Voilà,

une dernière chose, je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais commencer à la réécrire donc, pas la peine de l'attendre pour rien.


End file.
